A Different Side of the Same Coin
by Snarky Snakes
Summary: Treading the path between light and dark was a tricky job for anyone, let alone the Rebel Princess, it only gets harder when she saves Reaver and unknowingly attaches her own fate to his. Princess/Reaver.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** So, I have fallen in love with Fable! After playing TLC I loved Maze, and after playing Fable III I loved Reaver. Apparently I am drawn to the tortured souls. I wish I had an xbox to play Fable II, but alas I am but a poor lowly peasant. This is most definitely a Reaver/Princess story, I have read quite a few I love and there needs to be more, so I decided to write one. If you love Reaver/Princess stories I highly recommend the "Unbound" series and "A Dark Commitment" by kiltsaresexy. I don't have a Beta, and I'm terrible with punctuation, please forgive me and I hope it doesn't bother people too much or take away from the story. I will do my best to fix it up.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fable, nor am I making any monetary gain from this little story of mine.

**Seeds of Sorrow, Reap Thy Penance.**

**Chapter 1:** **Vengeful Sorrow**

_The ground shook beneath her, she quickly sat up as her heart began to beat fast. She looked around her but all she could see was the blue cloth that made up their little make-believe tent. She turned to her friend, Elliot, who lay besides her, his eyes opened wide and looking up at her with fright. "Wh-what was that Adie?" He asked in a nervous whisper._

"_I don't know Elliot. Shhh." She said as she tried to listen for anything else. The grass tickled her bare feet, and she felt a little more brave when she felt Elliot wrap his fingers around hers. She could hear the crickets and fireflies buzzing about; if she strained herself she thought she could make out people's voices. They didn't sound happy or kind. Before she could make out anything more the ground gave another violent and thunderous shake. Both her and Elliot cried out in fear, though no one could possibly hear them over the loud roar of what seemed to be an explosion. _

"_Adie we have to get inside!" Elliot cried out as he jumped to his feet and pulled her up. She nodded only stopping to grab Stephanie, her favorite doll and companion when Elliot wasn't available to play. Hand-in-hand the two took off across the gardens of the castle towards the back door. _

_They had just ran up the stairs, behind the large entrance to her Father's crypt, when another explosion shook the earth. The sheer force of it pried their hands apart and she painfully fell; a loud crack rendering the air. She screamed in agony, unaware that Elliot had ran back for her as her tears blurred her vision. Her leg was throbbing, the pain was sharp and severe, it overwhelmed her completely. She sobbed loudly, Elliot trying to quiet her, "Shh Adie! Come on, we have to keep going, get up!" He said trying to pick her up but she merely let out another shrill scream of agony._

"_I c-can't! It hurts!" She cried, both pain and fear battling for her full attention at once. Elliot froze as another blast came, this time a sharp crack could be heard as well, the sound of splitting wood. _

"_Stay here Adie! I'll go get help!" Elliot said, before breaking out into a run towards the castle once more. She heard him desperately call for someone to open up, but there was no reply that she could hear. She suddenly heard the tinkering sound of breaking glass and Elliot rapidly explaining the situation to someone, from the sound of it a woman, but she couldn't be sure as another violent explosion rent the air. She groaned as the earth shook, jostling her injured leg. There were footfalls nearby and she turned her face away from her oddly shaped leg to see Elliot kneeling besides her once again._

"_I couldn't get in, they locked the doors, but I broke a window and told a servant, she's going to find your brother." Elliot explained taking her hand, "Don't worry Princess, I'll be your brave and noble knight to guard you!" He smiled down at her, but both of them could see the fear in each others eyes nonetheless._

_It felt like ages but could only be a few minutes at most when the doors were thrown wide open, hitting the castle wall hard. Elliot stood up pulling what looked like a butter knife from out of his belt and holding it in his shaking hands as rapid and heavy feet ran towards them._

"_Adeline?!" Logan yelled, the worry and panic clear in his voice, she suddenly felt relieved, her big brother was here and things would be okay. She was safe. _

"_Logan!" She called out, she watched him round the corner, his eyes wild with fear, face creased with worry and hair completely frazzled and out of place. A relieved sigh escaped him, until he saw the tears running down her face and her leg, bent at the wrong angle. His eyes darkened with anger._

"_What're you two doing out here?! Did I not tell you a million times not to sneak out of the castle at night?!" He nearly yelled at them._

"_I-I'm sorry Logan, I just wanted to camp out!" She sniffled as he bent down to look at her leg, his gaze softened and he ran his fingers through her hair trying to calm and comfort her. _

"_This is going to hurt Adie, I'm sorry." Logan said softly as he slipped his arms beneath her small body and lifted her to his chest. She gave a sharp cry of pain, her vision tunnelling he tried to soothe her, and as she passed out she thought she heard him whisper to himself, "I'm going to kill them for hurting you."_

She opened her eyes, giving them time to adjust, a musty and putrid smell reaching her nose before she could make out the mossy and cracked stones above her. For a second she was confused before she recalled that she was in the Rebel Hideout, also known as the sewers of Bowerstone. Her nose crinkled as she sat up rubbing the grit of sleep from her eyes, she sighed. A heavy stone of sorrow sinking in her chest as she listened to the sounds of her heart barely audible over the loud snoring of the men and women sleeping beside her in their own cots. She swallowed dryly, getting up slowly in search of some water, she fumbled her way to the makeshift kitchen and filled a copper goblet before gulping it down greedily. She set it back on the table with a heavy thud, rubbing her temples she blinked back tears. The nightmares were so much easier to handle than the memories of her dearly loved and dead best friend-turned-romantic interest, and the times when her brother seemed to give a damn about her.

Those times had long since passed it seemed, they were always very far apart in age, but it worked in their favor when her parents had died. Their mother died giving birth to her, and their father died of some will-induced illness a short few years later. Logan was merely fifteen and she was three when they were orphaned. Her brother and Walter had been the ones to raise her, showering her in attention and affection, as well as guiding her and teaching her. She had received the very best education, along with piano, dancing and etiquette lessons. Walter began teaching her combat at the tender age of seven, she'd never forget the intricate small sword he had made for her. It was light and dull, with beautiful and intricate flowers and bird designs running from the hilt up the blade. It wasn't meant to do damage, but merely be something she could use while learning how to strike, block and move. Dancing came in handy when it came to movement, she found her footing while in battle to be just like dancing. Mirroring the others, keeping herself balanced, being graceful but quick, sometimes even misleading her enemy.

Her brothers' change had been slow at first, she could tell how stressed he was when he first took the throne at eighteen. He stopped sleeping, he barely ate, he became more strict and terse with her. Then he went to Aurora and when he came back he was all alone. Without a single one of his guards, none of them had made it, but he refused to say what had happened. She knew it was bad though, she could sometimes hear him screaming in his sleep. That's when he began to sleep even less, when he became colder and meaner. He turned into a tyrant and rarely talked to her, let alone show her any affection. She swallowed thickly as she recalled the last time she had tried to reach out to him, a few years ago, when she was sixteen.

_Logan was standing with his back to her, his posture stiff and foreboding, his hands were clasped behind his back. She swallowed thickly, "You wanted to see me?" She timidly stepped into the room, every day around her brother was a tense dance, trying not to step on the egg shells. He shifted and turned to her, his eyes were dark as he scowled at her. _

"_Indeed I did sister. It hasn't escaped my notice that you choose to spend most of your time with that commoner friend of yours, when you should be looking at things a little more...politically." He said quietly._

_She sighed, it was always the same argument they had. He expected her to marry into money, or better yet another kingdom's royalty, stating the need for more money and protection; but she refused to even talk with the noblemen. She would not marry for anything but love. "You mean spread my legs for noblemen for money, if I was interested in that I'd just go work the streets like any other common whore."_

_His brow furrowed and he sighed in exasperation, "Love can find its way into an arranged marriage Adeline, afterall Mother and Father were arranged…"_

"_I don't want that." She said firmly._

"_You'd put your own happiness above the well-being of the people of Albion?" He asked, a sneer on his face._

"_Don't act like you care about them Logan. You just enjoy toying with their lives like it was some sort of sick game. You get off on having people executed." She spat angrilly, he slammed his hand down on the table between them._

"_You have no idea what I go through. I do what I have to do. It is for their own good, whether you or they see it or not. They will be thanking me in the long run." He ground out, turning away from her once more to face the window, she frowned._

"_How could this possibly be for them? You are destroying them, destroying this country! Father would be ashamed and disappointed." She folded her arms across her chest. Cringing as she heard the wine glass in his hands break._

"_Father never faced what I have to." He spoke quietly after a few minutes of silence, "He'd be just as lost as I am." She tilted her head, it had been so long since she heard her brother speak so softly and vulnerably, how she missed it. She missed her brother._

"_You don't have to face it, alone anyway. I'm here. I don't know what it is, you won't even tell me, but surely there's a way without doing such terrible things…" She said just as softly._

_He snorted half-heartedly, "I wish that was true. I tried, but the more I did so, the more I worsened the situation. This is the way it has to be." _

_She was quiet for a while, letting her emotions wash over her. She was torn between disgust and sadness for her brother. For once she resented being born into royalty. Had they been normal things would be different for them, perhaps they'd still be as close as they once were. A painful stab of misery hit her square in the chest, nearly taking her breath away. Every day she looked at her brother convinced the man she had grown up with was forever gone, but obviously some piece of him still resided within him. It festered a hope in her, that perhaps she could fix it all, so she could selfishly have her brother back regardless of the fate of the world. She walked quietly over to her brother, and wrapped her thin arms around his left arm, leaning her head on his shoulder, "I miss you Logan."_

_He immediately stiffened and after a few tense seconds he pulled away abruptly, "We're not children anymore Adeline. It's time you realize that and grow up. You keep telling me you can help me run this country, yet do such childish things."_

_She felt herself deflate, "I didn't realize loving my big brother was so immature. My mistake your majesty. I won't bother you with it again." She said coldly. She turned and left the room, slamming the door, feeling the burning in her eyes as tears fell down her cheeks._

Things had only grown worse for them after that, she avoided him as much as possible, it hurt her too much to be in the same room with him knowing how much he hated and resented her. Then of course came the day the revolution truly began. Her hands shook at the memory, pouring herself some wine she sipped it, whispering, "For you Elliot. I'm so sorry." She spoke the truth when she said she'd never forgive Logan. He had made her choose between a group of protestors or the man she loved, she froze. How could she possibly give the command to execute so many people or the one she loved? Minutes ticked by as her heart thudded against her chest, pleading with Logan but he merely began a count-down. True to his word he had them all executed, she had tried to wrestle the guards away from Elliot, she held onto his hands as long as she could before he was ripped away. Then Logan had the nerve to tell her he was disappointed in her, she slapped him across the face as hard as she could before his guards hauled her away to her room.

She had spent the rest of the day flitting between panic attacks and hysterical crying, it felt like her heart had been ripped out. Elliot was the one for her, she had wanted to marry him, and now he was dead. Her brother killed the love of her life, she swallowed around the burning lump in her throat. Anger was nothing new to her, it seemed to be her constant companion now. She heard the door swing open behind her but didn't bother to see who it was, there was no need when his loud voice boomed across the room, "Ah Princess, you're up early. I heard what happened at Reaver's Mansion."

She grimaced and swivelled around in her seat, "That man is a lunatic, Walter." She shivered at the memory of the little game he made them play. She wondered what would have happened if she had lost and Reaver discovered that he had just killed the Princess. She smirked but it fell, probably nothing, even if her brother found out he'd just cover it up.

"Been telling Logan that for years, but he don't listen to me. Hopefully when you get the throne you can get rid of him. That might go a long way to helping Albion heal." He sat across from her and poured himself a large goblet of wine.

She was pensive for a few minutes, she supposed that would be a possibility but something didn't sit right with her, "He does have a lot of money though.." She trailed off.

Walter nearly spewed his drink, "Surely you are not suggesting what I think you are. I know you loved Elliot but that doesn't mean there isn't another chance for love-"

She held up her hand, "By no means will I _ever_ even consider marrying that vermin. I was thinking more of this impending doom Logan always pussy-footed around." Pushing her goblet aside not willing to get inebriated or impaired in anyway she grabbed some bread.

Walter frowned, scratching his beard, "Do you honestly think there is some elusive, mysterious threat to Albion? Perhaps the truth is that Logan is merely power hungry."

She frowned, she was torn between her bitter hatred at Logan for what he did and the truth, she didn't say anything for a while, "Don't talk like them." She said quietly tilting her head in the direction of the sleeping members of the Resistance. "They want my brother's head on a spike for vengeance. We both know Logan wasn't like this at first. He changed, _something _changed him."

"Maybe that's true Princess, but that doesn't change what he's done to people, nor does it excuse it. Those people had families, had kids. Now they're in an orphanage. Just like that man Reaver shot. You know his wife killed their kids than shot herself when she found out?" He took a long swig of wine from his goblet.

She rubbed her eyes, sighing, "What would you have me do Walter? I am doing the best I can with what I have but don't expect me to be close pals with anyone here. They're just a different side of the same coin as my brother."

"I didn't mean to say it was your fault-" He began

"You don't have to say it, I know you all think it, at least if I had made a choice someone would have lived. Can't wait til I'm ruler and have more than one decision to make." She said bitterly, shoving her goblet off the table angrily. She stood up quickly, tears blurring her vision as she felt another suffocating panic attack coming on. They happened more and more often lately, but of course risking your life trying to overthrow your own brother from the throne does seem to instill some anxiety in a person. "I'm going for a walk, I have to get some fresh air." She said quickly, rushing from the room, not daring to meet Walter's eyes.

She wrinkled her nose at the horrendous stench as she walked towards the entrance, she constantly got lost in this labyrinth she only hoped she'd find the exit soon. As she rounded the last corner she heard men's voices and stepped out of the shadows gun drawn; relaxing only when she found a bunch of Page's men washing blood off themselves with proud grins plastered across their dirtied faces. "What's the occasion boys?" She asked sheathing her weapon.

"Finally got rid of a problem that's been a nuisance to this city's people for the last year." One of them boasted, she smiled.

"Good." With that she walked past them and into the cool nights air. She filled her lungs with the clean air and walked as fast as she could away from the entrance without raising suspicion from any prying eyes that may be wandering about the city at that hour. She had to get it together, lately she had been letting her emotions rule her and she knew that was a path to disaster. A leader and Queen had to be strong and confident, not emotionally crippled and indecisive. There was hardly any time for her introspection, she should be focusing on gathering followers. The task Page had set her had gone neglected when she learned of Reaver's party. Only a small few seemed interested in what she had to offer; she knew she had to change that. Mustering what energy she had she set out in the direction of Bowerstone Market, she loved that place so much; in fact she had been checking out the houses to see which one she'd most like to purchase. Although the thought of how close it was to the castle kept her on edge constantly, but she couldn't help admire the beauty of the town.

It wasn't long until voices drifted her way from a side street, she frowned wondering who else could be up and arguing at this hour of the night. She hoped it wasn't another domestic situation. She'd had quite enough dealing with those in Brightwall with Nathaniel and his wife. In a moment of sheer annoyance she managed to kill them both when she had only meant to kill Nathaniel, he was about to kill his wife after all. However she should have known better than to cast a spell while angry, it often fueled the magic to greater heights and sure enough it burned them both to a crisp and burned down the entire house. She had felt terrible about killing the woman but a spark of annoyance towards them both never seemed to die out. It was as if the entire nation was oblivious to each other's suffering, instead choosing to focus on petty squabbles.

With a sense of trepidation she knocked on the door before walking into the home, her eyebrows rising when he saw a huge table covered in what looked like a life-like remake of a small town, castle and forest. Three men in odd red robes surrounded it, one was holding a large green orb and looking at her with amazement sputtering about a hero playing as the hero. She looked confused for a bit as they explained what they wanted from her. It seemed that even at their age they liked to play pretend, she could understand the need to escape from reality for a bit, so indulged them. Holding the orb she looked expectantly at the men, "Is something supposed to happen?" She asked, suddenly feeling the terrible sensation of bugs crawling across her skin but when she looked nothing was there. She looked back up only to find that everyone had become massively taller than her, even Odys, her dog, she realized she must have shrunken, and protested as the one called Ben picked her up and placed her before the city gates.

For an hour she listened to them argue over pretty towns, pretty castles filled with teddy bears and butterflies. It grated on her nerves at first but the sarcasm was too much for her and she giggled, nearly peeing herself at the demonic fire-breathing chickens. She found herself just as disappointed as Ben when they died in one blast, she was having fun for the first time in a while just letting go and laughing. Killing things with no consequence without actually having to worry about coming to any real harm. She felt free and suddenly she was thankful to these guys, a renewed sense of what she was fighting for invigorated her. She hadn't realized how much heart and will power she had been losing since she left the castle. She had met only those who were cold-hearted murderer's, those who wanted things from her, those who judged her based on her brother's actions, and those who were selfish and self-absorbed. She had begun to doubt the people of this country, the only thing that had kept her fighting was her burning anger at Logan and the logical part of her telling her that the people didn't deserve to die for being who they were.

Hobbes, how she hated them, she knew from reading her Father's books how they became hobbes and it had always filled her with such profound pity and sympathy. When she first encountered them in the Monorail tunnel she didn't want to fight them even with Walter chiding her on but no matter how she had tried to get through to them or dodge them they just kept coming. She had had no choice, for such little creatures they sure took a lot to kill, they were an annoyance, but the fact that there were always so many still filled her with sorrow and trepidation.

She reached inside of her finding the spark that was her magic, she dragged it to the surface and held it there as long as she could before throwing her hands to the ground fiercely. Static electricity filled the suddenly cold air as lightning found its way into the bodies of the hobbes surrounding her and sharp icicles impaled them to the ground beneath. Ice and lightning had always been her favorite combination with the ability to stun and a wide spread attack that impaled the enemies who managed to escape her lightning. Magic was her weapon of choice, she figured that if captured they could take away swords and guns, perhaps even her gauntlets but she could never lose the magic inside of her. The gauntlets merely channeled it far more easily, often as a child she had done strange things with her magic in times of desperation, however none of it seemed useful. Only when she had received her first gauntlet did she begin to understand that magic needed a direct, precise target and intention, emotion itself could never fuel it enough to reach a favorable outcome.

She rolled on the ground, dodging the now-moving hobbes to become closer to the sorcerer ones, she dug her heels into the dirt and began casting until nothing but bones and a stench of fried meat lingering in the air was left. She turned to face the evil Baron who was standing on guard in front of the Princess, slowly making her way towards them she smirked at the irony. She was no damsel in distress like this girl was, and for once she gave a prayer of thanks for her powers. She listened to the man's voice, unsheathing the sword that would be the baron's downfall and in one swing he laid dead on the ground. If only all her enemies fell at her feet so easily. She stepped to the princess kissing her softly, as if she was fifteen once more and practicing against a mirror.

Suddenly she grew once more and found her feet on the real earth, little spots of light danced in her eyes and her legs shook with the sudden transformation but finally everything seemed normal. She listened to the men praising her, a smile lingering on her lips, she couldn't deny how much fun this had been. She hoped that she would be able to repeat this experience again in the future. Perhaps she'd convert one of the many meeting rooms to a special adventure game room such as this. She walked up to Ben, her nerves tingling soothingly with adrenaline, happiness and her recent use of magic, and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you, I needed this." She spoke softly to him, affection warming her heart before she strode off. She chuckled to herself as she heard the other two complaining that it had been Ben who got the kiss from the pretty girl.

_**Meanwhile…**_

The men leaned against the brick factory, they were dressed in mercenary outfits but the likeness ended there. One was puffing away on a cigar while the other one seemed to be keeping an eye on the back door. "Put that thing out, he could come at any moment." the larger, more paranoid one said.

"If that was the case Reginald why aren't you in position?" The smaller one said snidely, yet he still threw his half-smoked cigar on the ground and stamped it out. Reginald huffed in annoyance and stalked off to the door.

"Well Marty are you going to come or not?" Reginald taunted, "Scared?"

"Hardly. Been waiting for this day for quite a while now, took me forever to convince the Master to send me on this assignment." Marty said. Both were now standing on either side of the doors, but only Reginald was visible.

"What does he want with this guy, anyway?" Reginald asked curiously.

"You are the brawns of the operation not the brain so don't worry about that. Just do what you are meant to and things will unfold from there." Marty smiled coldly, a thrill of anticipation travelling down his spine as he heard the unmistakable sounds of the arrogant man's strut approaching the door. He placed his finger to his lips and leaned further back into the shadows, unsheathing his blade.

The door cracked open to reveal the tall man, dressed in a white and black suit, tall top hat with goggles on it and a strange heart shaped birthmark on his cheek. "Hello there, Reaver." Reginald grinned menacingly stepping forward.

Reaver looked the man up and down, his lips curling in disgust before his customary smirk once more adorned his face, "Tut-tut, off to work now, before I decide to give you one of my legendary prizes. And I do so hate to waste my bullets."

Reginald scowled, "We're not one of your slaves Reaver, we have more pride than to disgrace ourselves by being associated in any way with _you._"

"Ah, my mistake gentlemen, I just assumed dressed in those rags you people like to call clothes that you must be one of the common riff-raff that infests our good cities." Reaver spoke loftily twirling his cane in his hand, his other hand resting on his hip where everyone knew his trusted dragonstomper .48 rested at all times. A warning sign for sure.

"You're right about one thing, there _is _an infestation in this city. You are a cancer to this nation Reaver, and you know what they say, we must take the trash out." Reginald grinned, sure enough in a blink of an eye Reaver had his gun out, but before he could pull the trigger Marty pounced from the shadows striking him savagely over the head with the hilt of his sword, delivering a swift blow to the temple. Reaver fell like a sack of potatoes at their feet. "That was almost too easy."

"Yes, men like Reaver, they often get arrogant and sloppy. So much for his hero constitution." Marty smirked.

"He's a hero?" Reginald blinked surprised, looking down fearfully at Reaver, Marty rolled his eyes.

"The Hero of Skill. Now grab him and let's go. We have to meet the Master at the docks." Marty snapped, he grabbed Reaver's gun off the ground as Reginald brutally kicked Reaver onto his stomach, a sickening crunch filling the air as the hero's ribs broke. Putting a knee roughly into the man's back Reginald yanked his arms behind him without mercy, as if he was trying to dislocate his arms and bound them tight at the wrists before throwing the man over his shoulder.

Marty led the way, a grin plastered across his face, the plan was going perfectly. All was as hoped for and soon he'd get his reward. His Master had paid him handsomely to bring this man to him, and he was much obliged to do so when he heard the gruesome reason why. One more monster off the streets, he couldn't wait to return to Page and watch as she rejoiced when the news of Reaver's disappearance became known. Perhaps than she'd notice him, he had spent months in the sewers with her and her crew on his master's orders. He hadn't meant to fall for her but she was a beautiful women, with a will of steel and enough angry resentment to fill a river.

Month after month he studied her, how she moved with purpose, her body straight and always on the ready a confident strut in her walk as her hips swayed. She commanded with an iron fist, yet her crew adored her; she always kept them protected and taken care of even if she was strict. They were brought together by a common goal: the betterment of Albion and the dethroning of both Logan and Reaver. Whereas his Master was more concerned with himself and his own goals to care about them, nor was he very organized the way Page was. If something happened to Page, the resistance would still carry on, but without his Master at the helm everything would fall to pieces. Not to mention his Master wasn't quite as noble or righteous as Page was, if it wasn't for the gold the man could offer he'd have nothing to do with him.

However, he desperately needed the gold, not only for Page and her people but also for his sick and dying sister's doctor. His fees were astronomical and it was all he could do to keep up with them. He had tried an honest days work but Reaver paid so little he couldn't even buy food for himself let alone take care of them both. No, crime was the only path that paid these days, and if this assignment brought a little bit of both justice and vengeance to the plate for his sister and others who suffered under Reaver, than he was all that more happy to oblige. Once they reached the southeast side of the docks he motioned for Reginald to drop Reaver, he almost winced in sympathy at the force Reginald had used in throwing Reaver down.

His master stood to the side smiling with a glint of happiness that could only be brought about by pure hatred and malice. The man was average height and terribly skinny, with grey hair and grey eyes that matched. A crooked nose and scarred mouth adorned his face. He walked over to the unconscious Reaver and kicked him in the side before dumping a bucket of ice cold water on him. Reaver groaned softly, his eyelids fluttering open slowly, his eyes were fogged with pain for merely a second before they sharpened and looked at those surrounding him. "Good job boys. I've been waiting decades to get my hands on you Reaver."

"Ah, that is something I am used to hearing quite often, although I am afraid you are far too old for my tastes old chap." Reaver quipped, his eye focusing in on the man hovering above him, obviously the mastermind of this plot.

"I have no interest in bedding you, you monster." He spat, "Oh no, I have far more satisfying things planned for you, but alas, it appears as if you don't recognise me. Then again we never met, my daughter on the other hand looked just like me when I was her age. Before you murdered her. Do you remember her Reaver? Do you remember Allison?" the man shook with rage, his lips drawn into a tight thin line.

"Ah yes, how could I forget? That was merely twenty years ago, she was an exquisite girl, beautiful eyes, and had a perfect pair of titties on her…" Reaver trailed off, wincing in pain as the man kicked him in the side.

"Don't you speak of my girl like that, you disgusting depraved beast." He roared, delivering another kick to Reaver's ribs drawing a pained gasp from between his lips. "Although twenty years must only be like last week to you I suppose."

Marty and Reginald looked at each other confused, before the elder man looked up from Reaver, "How much do you boys know of Wraithmarsh?" They both shrugged as if they never heard of it. "Well in wraithmarsh resides a temple full of dark creatures, ones with which you can make deals with in return for other humans. Years ago, Reaver walked into that place and made a deal for immortality, the creatures granted him his wish, but in exchange he must bring a young woman or man to be sacrificed to them each year. So he can stay forever young. He killed my daughter for his own vanity!" He shouted near the end.

Reginald began laughing, while Marty scowled, "That's ridiculous, next thing you'll say he's over 500 years old!" Marty stomped on his foot and shook his head.

"I am not quite _that _old, I am closer to three hundred years old actually, and yet I'm still as irresistibly handsome as the day I made the deal. I remember your daughter fondly, thanks to her I am now scarless. I thank you for your generous donation." Reaver smirked coldly, the man's face turned a deep shade of red as anger shook him, he managed to calm himself enough to go completely ice cold. "So are you here to kill me?" Reaver mocked as if truly amused by the prospect of his impending death.

The man's lips drew into a twisted smile, menace glittering in his eyes, "Oh no, my dearest Reaver, death is too good for you. All these years I have lived in misery and pain at the loss of my daughter, the only thing keeping me alive was my overwhelming need for vengeance, and now that it is here I am going to make the moment last."

Marty glared down at Reaver, this man was more hideous on the inside than he could have ever imagined. He spared a glance of sympathy for his Master, he wouldn't know what he'd do if he lost his sister in such a horrendous way, but whatever his master planned to do to this man he deserved. He could see Reginald shift uncomfortably next to him and rolled his eyes, he hated men with no need to be in this business other than violence for gold or it's own sake, Reginald was definitely one of those men. How he wished he could have a normal life but he felt trapped by his own life's circumstances. He watched as his Master wadded up a rag and punched Reaver in the stomach, using the split second Reaver's mouth was open to shove the balled up rag into it. "Can't have you attracting as much attention as you usually do, not until I'm done with you anyway." He looked up at Reginald, "Grab him and follow me." Reginald did as he was told and within five minutes they were in another section of sewers not connected with the resistance's section.

Reaver struggled in Reginalds arms but it was no use, Reginald was a solid piece of muscle, and after a few turns in the sewer system Reginald dumped him. There was a table set against the wall with different instruments and a bottle of some acrid smelling chemical. The man ripped the gag out of Reaver's mouth and smiled, "I want to hear you scream for me."

"Like I said before, so not my type darling." Reaver said slyly, his head tilted high, eyes cold. With that the man began to beat Reaver savagely, sending hard blows to his face, stomach and chest, his legs kicking out in a steady rhythm. For minutes Reaver stayed silent, but this seemed to only egg his Master on. Finally a sudden crack and Reaver cried out. A satisfied grin swept across his Master's face as another rib broke. His master took a break leaning against the wall, looking winded, he wondered what else he could possibly do, but then he took out a dagger and began to slice through Reaver's skin. Blood pooled beneath the rich man and Marty noticed the ropes binding Reaver's wrists becoming slick, "Watch his hands!" He shouted a warning to his master.

The elder man tackled Reaver to the ground, his knee digging hard into Reavers' chest. "Give me the bottle Marty." He did as he was told, letting the old man uncap it. Reaver looked at it with a slight look of worry in his eyes, the old man was obviously pleased to see it. "I'm sorry I couldn't make this last longer my dear fellow but I daresay this will be sweet regardless. You took something most precious away from me and now I'm going to take something precious away from you, hero of skill." with that he put on a pair of gloves and held Reaver's left eye open first. It was then the arrogant man understood what was happening and began to wildly struggle but with help from Reginald they managed to mostly still Reaver. Reginald closed his eyes as his Master poured the foul chemicals into Reaver's eyes. Marty had never heard such a blood-curdling scream in all his life, it cut right down to the bones as it went on and on, intermingled with sobs and curses. The smell was suffocating and Reaver clawed at his face convulsing wildly on the ground.

Reginald had a better view of Reaver's face and he threw up on the ground, the old man was laughing as he gave Reaver one swift kick, "Now you must live forever in your pain Reaver, while I will eventually die and join my daughter." He spit on Reaver and left, Marty and Reginald following quickly behind. Marty could still here Reaver's screams of pain as he exited the sewers.

_**With the Princess….**_

Her stomach growled as she looked at the sun, it was mid-afternoon, she stopped at the nearest market and grabbed some fruit and fish and ate quietly by the water. Once full she decided it was time to head to Industrial, she had been avoiding the place like the plague for some reason. It had so far been a good day, one of the few she had in a long while. She had spent the day making friends with the people and helping them with various things, she was tired but it was a nice type of tired, the productive type. She made her way in record time to the more gloomy part of the city, where the poor wandered the street begging but no children could be heard playing. The city was dark and dreary, as if the depression that crippled the people manifested itself in the city's walls.

She gave money to every passing beggar as she made her way to the orphanage seeing if they needed any help when she went near a frantic man mumbling to himself. "Is something wrong sir?" She asked stepping towards him.

"Will you help me please?! I lost the wedding ring I bought for my girlfriend in the sewers! If I don't get it back-well I can't afford another one and you see, this one was personalized, please can you try to find it? I'd go down myself but you know how the sewers are-bandits and hobbes and bats!" He said without taking a breath.

"Of course, I'd be glad to help you, stay here." She said, sighing. Walter was right, the amount of time they spent in caves and sewers was getting a bit redundant and old. If she never went near another sewer in her life she'd be glad. She stepped into the foul smelling man-made tunnel system and began walking. She could see bodies of hobbes and mercenaries laying around, her brows furrowed. Someone had been here already, but who? She followed the trail of bodies to a more desolate, isolated part of the tunnels. The smell was even worse here, a strange odor filled the air and it burned her nostrils. She put a hand over her mouth and went forward, blinking back the tears as the air stung her eyes.

She could make out the crumpled form of a man, she kneeled by his side, and was relieved to find him breathing. She frowned the attire seemed familiar, though it was hard to tell when it was caked in filth and blood. So much blood. She turned him over and gasped. Blood coated his face and chest, his breathing was wheezy and he clearly had a broken nose, but where his eyes were supposed to be was nothing but the liquified remains of them, chemical blisters on his face. Yet it was still unmistakably Reaver. '_My god who could have done this?'_ It was disgusting and despicable. Yes Reaver was a terrible, dark, demented and sick man, but this was by far the most depraved thing she had seen in all her travels. At least When Reaver killed a man it was quick, this was torture.

Her stomach churned, unsure what to do, leave him here? Kill him? After all he did cause the people to suffer without once giving anything back. All the heinous crimes he committed so callously, maybe this was justice. She looked at his unconscious face again and swallowed thickly, no, this wasn't justice. This was evil. She didn't want to be like Page, didn't want to be a different side of the same coin. Plus sparing him might have its benefits, he did wield such power and money, she could easily call in the favor he would most definitely owe her. She kneeled besides him and lifted him into seated position, jostling him awake once more, he tensed and began to struggle. He lashed out, seizing her by the neck and squeezing. For being blind the man still seemed to know where she was. She threw herself back, giving herself enough room to kick out. Her foot collided with his groin and he groaned, his grip loosening enough for her to pull out of it.

"Haven't you done enough damage to me already? Or have you decided to finally kill me after all?" He snarled, his lips curling.

"Well as tempting as that is, it's not quite as much fun with you in such a state, I'd be taking advantage I'd think." She said, his head turned up to her as if he could see her.

He frowned, then his face went slack, "Princess." She was surprised he remembered her voice, after all she had only spoken twice the entire time during his little game.

"Yes. What the hell happened Reaver?" She demanded her hands on her hips.

"Just ran into an old friend is all." He tried to smile but failed, for some reason this disheartened her. She was already used to his smirking face and dark sarcasm, it was odd to see him stripped of both. She had seen him at the castle plenty of times, meeting with her brother, and spied on them enough as well.

"Perhaps you should choose better friends, if you even have any." She commented, she grabbed his arm, fighting with him as he tried to pull away, "Reaver knock it off! You're not making this easy."

"Oh I do so apologise your majesty that I'm not taking my impending death with the grace you are used to." He spat, she rolled her eyes giving an exasperated sigh.

"I am not going to kill you, I had ample time to do so when you were unconscious. I'm trying to get you up, we need to get you out of here." She said firmly.

He snorted in disbelief but stopped fighting, "Whatever you say Princess." She threw his arm over her shoulder and wrapped an arm around his waist, dragging him to his feet. He cried out for a second before biting his lip, his breathing becoming worse.

"Rib-Broken." He ground out between clenched teeth, with one hand around him she searched her belt for the herbs she needed, finding the one she wanted she held it up.

"Open up Reaver." She demanded.

"Oh my, usually I'm the one saying that." Reaver commented dryly, she stifled a smile, she would not laugh at this despicable mans innuendoes. She placed the leaves in his mouth and waited for it to go into effect, soon he sagged against her, tired and drained but without pain. "So where are you taking me then?"

"I honestly have no idea." She sighed, she didn't dare take him to his home, even if they could make it that far without being attacked she had no idea if the person who did this to him was still out there, waiting. With the amount of enemies Reaver had she doubted she'd be able to figure it out any time soon. Nor could she very well walk into an inn with one of the most well-known and hated people in the nation, the palace was out of the question for obvious reasons. It was either the sanctuary or Resistance Headquarters. She groaned Page would hate her, she'd have to argue for Reaver, she glared at the man. She didn't want to take him to the sanctuary, the less people who knew about it the better, which left headquarters. At least he was blind.


	2. Chapter 2: Baby It's Cold Inside

**Author's note: **A few things: this is a slow-burn, so don't expect much romance between Reaver and Adeline at first. Also I know the order of things is off (I know questsReaver's partySwift) but for the sake of the story I did it my way. I also am putting more time between events to make it more realistic instead of just a day here a day there and suddenly they're in Aurora. That being said I hope you like this chapter and I am sorry it took so long, I under-estimated what it would be like to write 2 fanfics at once coupled with RL stuff.

**Chapter 2: Baby, it's cold inside.**

Her feet stuck in the soaked sand beneath her, each step a distinctive squelching noise rose from the earth. She hardly wanted to consider how much urine and feces now caked her favorite boots. Reaver was heavier than she imagined and after he had taken the herbs his body loosened into nearly dead weight. He was still conscious but barely able to keep himself up, she groaned under the pressure. Her shoulders and arms ached, her legs felt like jello as she tried to catch her breath only to cough at the foul odor invading her lungs. "It's like you eat as often as you run your mouth." She commented dryly as she stopped to take a break, leaning him up against the wall. She didn't want to stop for too long knowing if she did her body would relax and protest when she had to shoulder her burden again.

"Mmmphh." Was all Reaver managed to say but he shot her a nasty look. She glanced down the last tunnel, twenty feet to clean air and yet there were still roads and bridges to navigate. It would take her forever to get him to headquarters, if her strength held up that is. In that time they'd definitely be spotted and if anyone chose to attack they'd both be too weak to stop it. She frowned as she stretched, how long would it take her to get there on her own? A few minutes tops if she pushed past the pain wracking her body but was it safe to leave Reaver alone in such a state? She didn't see too many other options so she turned back to the man who was now slumped on the ground.

"Look, I can't get you there myself, I need help. I'll be back." She told him, she paused as she turned to go, even without eyes he looked resigned. "I promise." she tried to reassure as she began to push herself towards the door. She threw it open and stumbled out into the fresh nights air and gasped. She bent over for a few minutes before straightening up and resolving herself to do this. She pushed the pain to the back of her mind and began an excruciating jog towards the opposite side of town. It took her longer than she had thought it would but finally she stumbled into the sewer, she sighed. She was utterly exhausted and in pain, but there was still so much to do. Get Reaver back here, heal him, argue with Page, it would be hours before she could rest. She cursed Reaver under her breath and began plodding through the murky waters. She slammed open the kitchen doors where she knew she'd find Walter drinking ale.

He looked surprised, "Princess! Are you okay? What happened?"

"I need your help Walter, and I need it quietly." She spoke firmly in a commanding tone. It would do no good to reveal her intentions here. She felt a rush of gratitude as he just nodded and motioned for her to lead the way. She walked close by him, nearly leaning herself against him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Walter asked peering at her, "It would do no good for you to die before taking the crown you know."

She chuckled, "I'm just exhausted and thinking about what has yet to be done is already making me more tired." They walked in silence until she wrenched open the door to the opposite sewer. She led him around a bend and stopped in front of Reaver.

"You awake?" She nudged Reaver's leg with her toes.

"Mmm." Reaver commented, his face turning up towards her slowly.

Walter gasped and nearly stepped back, "For the love of Avo!" Walter looked between them and then said, "Do you need me to finish him off?"

She smiled and shook her head, "Do you honestly think I did this to him?"

"You are...capable of it physically and you were pretty angry when you left. It would be justice. I suppose we could just leave him here." Walter said rubbing his chin.

She shook her head, "No. I told you, don't be like them. I need you on _my _side during this. Not their's, not the peoples, not even yours. How can I fight against everybody while still trying to gain fellow combatants to our cause? I need your help." She sighed, this was more exhausting than she thought it would be.

"What do you intend to do with him then?" Walter asked slowly but his eyes held the answer, one he dreaded.

"We need to get him back to headquarters, he needs help. I know Reaver isn't well liked...he's not kind-"

Walter laughed mirthlessly, "Princess, that is the understatement of the year. He is a selfish, cold-hearted, greedy man who cares for no one but himself. He tortures people and their children. He lets them die, he steals their money as they starve to death. He carelessly tosses the bodies of dead children from his factory into a dumpster in the back. And you want to not only help him, but bring him back to resistance headquarters? I'm all for doing the right thing, but this is a war, and Albion would be better off without him."

She felt a headache throb behind her eyes, her fingers clasping the bridge of her nose, "He's still a human Walter. If we kill him, or worse, leave him to die, we'd be just as bad he is."

"That's where you're wrong. This man is responsible for the deaths of countless innocents, down to children. Countless. He is a criminal, a villain. We are killed for our money, for no good reason other than to silence the truth and stamp out hope. We've done nothing to deserve our fate, but he has."

"Since when did we become judge, jury and executioner?" She reproached sharply. She stood by Reaver, she was suddenly wary. She had expected Walter to complain, to chide her, and then grumpily help her. He had always been at her side, supporting her in everything. She hadn't expected him to thirst for blood like he was now.

"I'm just trying to do what is right for Albion Adeline. Think about it, without Reaver people wouldn't die by the handful every day. We could easily win over people to our side." Walter said frowning at her.

"Yeah it'd really help the people to have a new murderer wearing the crown, that's if they even live to see that. Without Reaver they'd have no jobs, no money for food. The economy would collapse." She pointed out.

"You honestly think your brother would allow that? He'd just bring someone else in." Walter said nodding.

"Someone who, like Reaver, would do his bidding? Who'd rule Bowerstone with an iron fist?" She raised an eyebrow, "We both know that's how it'd end up."

"That's probably true, but still anything would be better than Reaver. I don't see how it could be worse and this bastard should pay for his crimes against the people." Walter strode forward.

She had no idea what made her do it, whether it was the stress, the headache, the pain and the exhaustion, the paranoia of having to watch her back as well as bend over backwards for the very people she had to walk on eggshells around, the lack of support from anyone, or perhaps a combination of them all. Regardless of the reason her hand flew to the handle of her sword on her waist, she stopped short of drawing it on Walter but it was a clear warning. He looked shocked and dismayed, "You would fight me over him?"

"I would protect a defenseless man against someone who is full of hatred and vengeance." She said firmly, her eyes full of disappointment and regret.

"I was not going to attack him Princess." Walter said quietly, she could read the truth in his eyes.

She relaxed and sighed, "I'm sorry Walter, lately things are getting out of control. I don't know who to trust. And you pitting yourself against me isn't helping."

"You know, you do think like your brother." Walter commented dryly, she scowled but he merely held his hands in the air, "You think anyone with a different opinion than yours is a threat. That they must agree or be guarded against."

She was silent for a while, "Perhaps that is true. It's just so hard. I'm so tired Walter and it's not even over yet, I-" Suddenly she felt a weight fall against her leg, looking down she saw Reaver had slumped against her unconscious. She rapidly kneeled, a spike of fear running through her as she searched his neck for a pulse. She relaxed only when she found one, she peered up at Walter, "Please help me. I'll owe you a big one."

Walter huffed, "You know those puppy dog eyes only work when you're under ten years old don't you?" yet he still walked forward and grabbed Reaver under the arms. She grinned and batted her eye lashes before picking up his feet and legs. They carefully maneuvered him out of the sewers and through Bowerstone until finally they were in headquarters. She found an empty room and grabbed some bedding and threw it on the floor. They settled him down onto it and she lay on the floor next to him utterly exhausted.

"We got to clean his wounds and get some potion into him." She said tiredly, "Grab me some warm water, soap and clean rags, bandages too." Walter nodded and left to fetch the supplies. She watched as Reaver twitched in his sleep soon coming back to himself. He tensed, the herb must have worn off, she frowned knowing she couldn't give him anymore. He'd just have to suck it up.

"I'm going to take your clothes off." She told Reaver as she began to strip off his filthy clothes.

He merely smirked, "Darling, you have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear you say that."

She rolled her eyes, "Can you go five minutes without making some ridiculous innuendo that you know is never going to happen?" She pulled his shirt off leaving his well-toned but not overly muscular abdomen bare. He had smooth skin, minus a few scars, she winced at the deep cuts and nasty bruising all over his sides. She then went onto his pants, leaving only his underwear on.

"Well I certainly don't know that, now do I? Honestly, you're leaving the best part of me covered." He said sagely.

She sighed the headache returning but still her lips twitched even as irritated as she was. "From where I stand it doesn't look _that_ promising."

An offended gasp fell from the injured man's lips and she grinned triumphantly until she saw a nasty hole in his thigh where it looked like he had been stabbed. She gently rolled up his underpants and cursed at the wound. She still had no idea what to do about his eyes, or lack thereof. She tugged at his boots, but they were so tight it was ridiculous. She sighed and grabbed a knife from her waist and cut away the wet clinging leather. She kneeled by his feet and peered at his injuries. Several deep cuts across his chest and abdomen, grotesque bruising around his broken ribs, a deep stab wound in his thigh along with bruising boot prints from where they stomped on his legs. His face was swollen and bruising, caked in dried blood and filth. She noticed his hands for the first time, all his fingers were broken, some even had bones sticking out of them. '_Monsters.' _ She thought savagely. It was then that she noticed Walter staring in horror at Reaver.

"Did you get the stuff?" She said turning Walter's attention to her. He nodded mutely and began to pile in a few basins of luke warm water, soap, rags, towels and bandages. "He'll need some clothes. There must be some extra in the supply closet."

"Oh no, definitely not!" Reaver protested vehemently, "No peasant rags will be touching this precious body of mine!"

"We don't have much choice Reaver. I have to clean your wounds heal them then dress them if needed. You're already running the risk of infection as it is." She said folding her arms across her chest, not that he could see them.

"Go to the tailors, give them my account number, they'll fetch something suitable for me in the back!" he huffed.

"That is too risky. Walter is wanted by Logan, and no one else knows you are here, I can't go for obvious reasons. You will just have to don normal clothing whether you like it or not." She said in a no-nonsense tone.

"Like it isn't enough I have been tortured and left to rot in the sewer for hours, now I must also suffer this humiliation?"

"Perhaps it'll teach you a lesson, about how you make the other half live." She quipped nodding to Walter who once more left the room to fetch what she'd need. She crawled to his side, disregarding his grumbling complaints, one of which was clearly 'Would have rather died in my fabulous suit then be subjected to peasantry, but alas just shuffle me to prison after prison.' She rolled her eyes, sheer annoyance in them now. Her headache pulsed behind her eyes viciously.

She grabbed a clean cloth and dipped it in the warm water, she started with his face. Gently running the cloth across his forehead she was careful to not go near his eyes. She watched as at first the blood smeared then began to trickle down to the floor. She wrung it out into an empty bucket before dipping it in the water again. She cupped his cheeks and began a gentle rub. She was surprised when he leaned into it, her annoyance dulled a bit when she realized what fear and pain he must have been suffering and still was. She couldn't imagine the horror of what he had gone through only to be discovered by people who would most likely kill him. She began to wonder if the man had any friends at all. She knew he had lovers, but sex and tender affection were two different things.

Not that Reaver was exactly the friend type. What kind of person would you have to be to befriend someone so dark and twisted? She frowned, it was hard to look at this man and think of all the atrocities he had committed, and all she could think of was _why_? Surely not for pure greed, do people really go evil just for gold? Is evil made or born? What kind of man could work children to death only to throw their bodies away in dumpsters as if they were nothing?

She was afraid to ask why, afraid to know but even more afraid not to know. When he got well what would happen then? Release him to torment and murder more in return for gold in her pockets? She supposed she could make the deal that he'd have to be kinder, but how could she possibly enforce that? It wouldn't erase all the terrible things he had done, and yet here she was gently bathing him. Finally his face was clean of blood and filth, and she rinsed the soap from it. She could hear Walter set down a few changes of clothes, she gave a quiet thanks.

"Do you want me to stay?" He asked, eyeing Reaver as if he didn't trust the man not to spring up and slaughter her.

"No. Page isn't here is she?" She looked up and sighed with relief as he shook his head, "Good, can you keep an eye out, and divert her attention, and others, from this area until I get him healed up and taken care of?"

"Of course Princess, but later I will need to take you out for a drink." with that Walter left closing the door behind him.

When she turned back to study his face she found a smirk on his face, "What now?" She groaned, one side of his face was entirely black and blue, his nose was off center, and he had a cut on his swollen lip.

"I am just thinking of Page naked my dear, nothing to worry about." He said, a revolted look crossed her face. She had always been a very visual person and the image of Page naked made her gag. She didn't like her personally, she was demanding, bossy, demeaning, quick to judge, impulsive, full of a poisonous anger and dangerous to anyone close to her. Page rubbed her the wrong way and she was constantly on guard around her.

"I did _not_ need that visual Reaver." She said with a tinge of disgust, he merely smirked. She threw her blood stained rag into the empty bucket and grabbed a new one starting gently on his neck, lifting his head up carefully to get the back of it. She winced as she found a large bleeding bump on his scalp, she carefully shifted the hair away and cleaned the blood from it. It wasn't anything serious but she knew it must hurt. She gently laid his head back down on the mat and moved to his shoulders and chest. She couldn't help but notice how smooth and firm he was, how lean but muscular his form was. She flushed and shook her head before returning to her ministrations, running a cloth over his broad, strong shoulders. _``I need to get laid if I'm thinking this way of Reaver, dear Avo.'_ she thought as she swallowed.

"So I take it the private party with the three of us is out of the question then? How about just the two of us?"

She sighed, wondering where he got the energy, if this had been her the last state of mind she'd be in was flirtatious and horny. It was like this didn't bother him at all, to be fair though she had never seen Reaver express any emotion other than his usual flirting and slight annoyance. He was always cool and calm, even if cruel. He rarely raised his voice and never showed vulnerability. She wondered if he felt at all. "Reaver, I'd rather kiss a hobbe while being devoured by Balverines than even entertain the thought of being in bed with you."

"Oh don't be so cruel my dear, it doesn't look good on you." He quipped.

"How would you know how it looks?" She sneered viciously.

"Touche."

She moved to his chest being careful of his open wounds, they thankfully had stopped bleeding some time ago and when his chest was finally clear she gasped. The cuts were deep enough to see bone, "Avo bless me." She felt nauseous along with a stirring of rage towards whoever did this to another human being. "You're going to need stitches even with a healing potion, it's just too much damage to fix." Health potions were great for everything from minor cuts to broken bones. The issue was that in cases of severe and multiple injuries the potions magic could only be spread so much before it wore off, however, to give any more could overdose a human, especially one with no magic.

He was frowning and she knew what he was thinking immediately, "It'll go nicely with your other scars." He scowled at her and she sighed, "There's no other option without risking your life. If your vanity means so much to you after it heals you can cut away the scar tissue then pour health potion into it."

She hooked her arms under his leg and arm and lifted him enough to roll him on his side. She gasped her arms and back cramping up. She grabbed a basin of water and let the water run into the wound washing out any grit that may have gotten stuck in it before settling him back down. He'd need new bedding but that could wait until later. As she reached his waist her face turned beet red, Reaver's pants were tented, honestly the pain the man must be in and he could still get it up. Then she realized with increasing horror that she'd need to take his underpants off in order to wash him, something she hadn't thought of earlier. She hooked her finger in the waistband and carefully pulled it down. She fought against the human capacity for curiosity and did her best not to look. She merely went about washing his thighs.

"Tell me my darling, how promising is it _now_?" He taunted, his lips parted in a grin.

"I wouldn't know Reaver, I'm not one to take advantage of helpless weak creatures down on their luck." She said airily.

"Weak and helpless? Hardly." He commented dryly, "You're lucky I am feeling generous enough to allow you to live."

"I'm sure." She responded blandly. Finally he was completely dirt and blood free. She looked at the wound on his thigh, it wasn't as deep as she had once thought, which was good. She grabbed a healing potion and portioned it out pouring some into the thigh wound first. It slowly knit up, she watched in fascination as tissue and skin reknit itself until finally his leg didn't even have a blemish on it. She put some in a cup and held it to his lips for his internal injuries. Most of the potion would go to the broken bones and internal bleeding he must have some place, along with the head wound. She then soaked a rag in the remaining potion and ran it along every bruise and small cut on his body and watched them gradually fade away after a few minutes. That left only the horrible cuts on his chest. "I'll be right back."

She left the room quickly, keeping her eyes peeled until she found the supply room and grabbed a needle and what looked like fishing line, it would have to do. She tiptoed back in, keeping to the shadows until she closed the door once again. "This is going to hurt." She said as she threaded the needle.

"Get it over with." He spoke tensely.

She nearly gagged as she poked the needle through his skin and began weaving the layers of skin and tissue back together. It took thirty agonizing minutes to get them sewn closed but finally it was done and Reaver was breathing heavily. She gently washed his hair out, massaging the soap into his scalp before rinsing, surprised at how much dirt came out. She dried him off and with quite the struggle got him into warm night clothes before dragging him over to a new cot that was dry and clean. "There. Done. Thank god."

She slumped against the wall exhausted, she was sweating, her entire body ached and her eyes were closing against her will. She was totally drained, but she pulled herself up and began clearing the room, dragging in an extra cot she placed by the door and threw herself on it. "Goodnight Reaver." She mumbled before her eyes closed.

_**A few hours later….**_

"_Adeline…" Logan coughed, he stood feet away from her, black shadows wrapping around him, as they spewed from his mouth. "Help...me…" He reached out to her. _

"_Logan?!" She grabbed his hand trying to pull him to her but the cords snaked around her arm. She tried to pull away but it was too late. She looked into Logan's dark eyes and saw fear and regret swimming in them._

"_I'm...sorry." He said as the cords wrapped around his neck, "Please...don't let...go."_

"_I won't! Logan hang on!" She cried as her free hand summoned a ball of fire and cast it into the sea of black at his feet. An ungodly shriek filled her ears but slowly the cords receded into the floor. Logan fell forward into her, she caught him and slowly lowered him to the ground, "Logan?" She turned him over and paled. Where the cords had been were deep cuts. They had severed veins and arteries and had burrowed into his very bones._

_She glanced up to his face, his eyes dimming, "Logan! Stay with me!" She shook him panicked, "Don't you leave me too!" She cried out. He tried to speak but a gurgling admitted from his throat and blood poured from his mouth. "No!" His eyes finally lost their light, "Big Brother please!" She yelled desperately, clutching him, "I still love you." She sobbed as she held his limp body. "THERESA!" She screamed in rage, her face contorting, her will lines turning crimson red as the runes once more appeared on her body. Her wings once a dull grey now shone a malevolent black. "You will pay." She hissed._

She jolted awake so severely she fell out of the cot and onto the rough cobblestone floor, she panted rapidly and looked around. Taking a few deep breaths to steady herself she got slowly to her feet and reassured herself it was just a bad dream. Just as her heart began to slow the door thudded violently against the wall, echoing in the large vacant room. She jumped out of her skin for a second and winced against the candlelight that suddenly flooded the dark room. Page was standing there looking slightly worried with Walter behind her looking at her apologetically.

"I heard you screaming, everything alright?" Page asked sharply, glancing around the room quickly, then sharpening on the form upon the other cot.

"Yes, everything is fine!" She answered rapidly, "Just a bad dream. Nothing to worry about, but we should talk-"

"Who is this?" Page demanded, stepping further into the room, she held up the oil lamp in her hands and shone it onto Reaver's face. Adeline could tell he was awake by how tense he was.

"Page let me explain-" She started out calmly but it was too late, the minute she recognised Reaver she had her gun out. Adeline watched as Page's hand shook, her eyes blazed with fury and a glint of triumphant glee as she aimed the gun at him. "Stop Page!"

"You caught him-kidnapped him! Good job Princess." She said a malicious smirk suddenly adorning her features.

"No." She said firmly, puzzled that everyones first conclusion was that she had committed some foul play with nefarious plans in her mind.

Page frowned and shifted her eyes over to her, they suddenly narrowed suspiciously, "Why is he here then?" She hissed angrily.

"He needed help. I found him in the sewers under his factory, someone had tortured him. I couldn't bring him anywhere else to heal him." She replied matter-of-factly.

Page's mouth formed words but it was as if she didn't know where to start before she snarled, "So you bring him _here_? Into our headquarters? Logan's right-hand man, and you bring him here. To heal him. _Heal him?!_ Why would anyone want to do that? I knew we shouldn't have trusted you. It hasn't even been a week and you've already helped the enemy infiltrate our base!"

Reaver laughed obnoxiously loud, "Oh come now my sweet, let's not pretend that I didn't already know where your headquarters are."

Page huffed, "You lie Reaver!"

"I mean it is all very fitting for vermin like you to inhabit the sewers under the most disgusting tavern in Albion." Reaver went on as if Page hadn't interrupted him, Adeline groaned wishing he'd shut up.

"Reaver, perhaps you shouldn't goad someone with a gun pointed at you." She admonished the blind man.

"I thought I smelled gunpowder. Gone on a murdering spree without me, my love? I could teach you a few tricks you know." He grinned.

"I don't count killing monsters murder." Page hissed, "If you've known about us for so long why didn't you tell anyone?"

"And ruin my fun? You have absolutely no idea how entertaining it is to watch you all scurry about as if you could make a difference, as if you had any hope to fight against the King and his army, and of course, moi. It was even more joyous to watch your men die one by one. Oh how I looked forward to it every day. I even kept a file on you all. I'm so sorry for the loss of Gary, I knew how close he was to you but I'm afraid I don't take kindly to people breaking into my corporate warehouses…" He taunted coldly.

She could see Page's hand shaking with repressed rage, "Reaver stop, enough!" Adeline warned.

"It doesn't matter, it doesn't matter anymore, because finally after all these years dreaming of this moment it has finally come. I get to kill you for what you've done!" Page yelled, Adeline half expected spittle and foam to escape her mouth.

"What I've done? You're going to have to be more specific than that my dear. The executions? The long hours with little pay? Child labor? The murderous games I watch in my home? I do believe I have the right to know for what I am about to die for, surely you agree?" Reaver said in a voice dripping with saccharine sweetness.

"No one is dying tonight. No one, Page, put your gun away." She ordered as commandingly as possible but she went ignored. Her heart was thrumming at a high speed, she couldn't explain why she was so scared. She had watched men die before, hell she had killed them before. Though only in self-defense or the defense of others. She had killed Saker because she couldn't trust him to keep his word, that was her only brush with murder. She didn't want to know what it would feel like to witness a cold-blooded murder of a man she had just saved and healed hours before.

"All good enough reasons for me Reaver, but you're forgetting one." She hissed, Adeline watched as Page's face went through a series of rapid transformations from rage, bitterness, hatred, deep sorrow, grief, regret and guilt. She felt a cold chill go down her spine, something else was going on here, something personal she had no idea about.

"And what is that mon cherie?" Reaver smiled up at her.

"Devon. Do you remember him? No of course not, you don't care enough about your workers to know their names. When I was a child I worked in your factories, Devon was my best friend. We both had to work to support our younger siblings, we had been best friends since we were little. Every day we'd go to work starving, using our pitiful scraps called wages to feed our younger sisters, barely sleeping, dead inside. Devon and I kept each other alive, he was like a brother to me. Until one day he was injured by a malfunctioning machine, I watched you drag him away. I never saw him again. I took his sisters in but they grew sick without enough food and died." Page growled, tears in her eyes. Walter looked at her with pity before turning his gaze upon Reaver.

"Threw him in one of your dumpsters did you?" Walter said devoid of emotion.

Reaver merely laughed, "Is that rumor still going about? I do not throw children in the garbage, no they have much more use at my parties. You see my sweet darling Page, you did see your dear Devon again. Didn't you recognise him amongst all the others in that little arena of mine? He was dressed much differently than the other hobbes, I thought you'd appreciate that but then you went and killed him." A cold, cruel smile devoid of emotion filled his face.

She felt sick as she realized what he meant, all the missing children, all the injured kids from the man's factories….it all added up. They had killed them, Page had killed her best friend. She looked at Reaver with horror, she had saved this man, this heartless cruel man and for what? So she could stand on some self-righteous soap box and prove to the world she wasn't her brother? She couldn't begin to comprehend what kind of person you'd have to be to do something so horrid, so disgusting and malicious and cold-hearted. Page's eyes were wide, tears freely fell down her cheeks, anger reddened them.

"You BASTARD!" Page screamed practically frothing at the mouth, Adeline jumped as the gun went off and she watched as blood flew out of Reaver's body. Something inside of her did a flip-flop, she couldn't tell whether it was her stomach or heart but suddenly she lurched forward.

"NO! Stop!" She grabbed Page's arm and yanked it down with all her strength forgetting she was a hero. Page fell to the floor, moaning in pain as she held her dislocated shoulder, "I'm sorry, I forget my own strength, but killing him won't bring Devon or the others back. We need him, we can use him." She said firmly, "He has money, and power and right now we hold his life in our hands, I think that makes a fair trade off."

She turned to Reaver as Walter stepped forward to help Page who was still struggling to get at Reaver but only half-heartedly. She went to his side and looked down at his wound, two bullets to the chest and one to the stomach. Her heart fluttered, those were usually death wounds. She could tell he was breathing but it was weak. She grabbed more potion from her back and dumped it in his wounds. She watched as the bullets popped out of the wounds and they sealed shut. She shakily checked his pulse, it was erratic and weak. The body had healed but the damage had been done. There was nothing more to be done than to wait and see if he'd pull through.

She crinkled her nose at the thought of touching him, it felt wrong, slimy somehow. He had become even more tainted in her eyes and she had no idea how she was even going to look at the man when all she felt was disgusted contempt. There were only two reasons she didn't let Page carry through with the attack, the reason she told Page and the memory of how he had leaned into her hand as if seeking comfort which he hadn't had in a while. The two conflicted with each other, it proved he had some sort of emotion, vulnerability, yet committed such heartless atrocities and then laughed about them. He was a mystery to her, albeit a very dangerous one. He still had his uses though, and they needed him alive for them. She couldn't let him stay here, there was no way she could trust Page not to attempt to kill him again or her people. There was no choice for it.

She straightened up and looked at Walter, "I'm taking him away."

"Where?" Walter asked simply as if suddenly siding with her on this even after what Page had said, she frowned, but Walter held up his hands, "You're right, we need to stay united, the two of us. And I can't deny he wouldn't be helpful in our endeavor. Sometimes you have to eat shit to get what you want."

She nodded, "I'm taking him to Jasper." She answered.

"You think it wise to take him _there_?" Walter frowned his eyebrows raising in alarm.

"There's no other option, and he can't escape it anyway, it's a win-win situation. I just got to keep him out of the armory and treasury." She shrugged, she pulled him up and held him against her chest, feeling more contaminated than she ever had she concentrated and felt herself becoming lighter. They thudded to the floor of the sanctuary without grace and Jasper stepped forward, shock on his face when he saw who was with her.

"Jasper I need you to go fetch me some furniture, food, supplies and clothes. Please." She added as an afterthought to her order.

"Very well madam, any specifics?" Jasper asked politely, she felt tears of exhaustion and gratitude prick her eyes at his unquestioning loyalty and obedience. She tried to get herself under control.

"Yes. Food wise, anything we can make last so we don't have to go out every day. Get an ice box so we can have some dairy and cold water as well. Milk, eggs, cheese, fruits and veggies and some meat. I'm going to make the extra room besides the treasury into a makeshift home. I'm going to need two beds, a stove, sink, cupboards and closets and bookcases, get some books too. And chairs as well I suppose. Oh and a wash basin. I'm going to need some middle-class clothing for Reaver, a few pairs of pajamas and outfits as well. And we'll be needing some medical supplies. I need potions, health potions, vitamin potions, healing herbs and some alcohol. Don't forget that. Bandages, rags, soap. That should be all." She said turning to the room she was speaking of.

"Very well, right away madam, they shall appear in the room as I purchase them." Jasper said, she took him by the hand and landed him in Bowerstone Market before rushing back, leaving him with her guild seal so he could get back on his own when his tasks were complete. She checked on Reaver who she had left on the floor and felt his pulse once more, it was still there but she still had no idea what to do for him other than hope for the best. She went into the room and planned it out. She'd put the little kitchen to the left of the door and the living area to the right, a fire place in the middle of the room with some chairs around it and the beds on opposite walls in the back. It would be a cozy living area but thankfully there were other rooms she could escape to.

After a few hours things were set up and she managed to drag Reaver onto the bed, she sat in a chair by the fire and mulled over everything that had happened; she was utterly exhausted but she was also afraid to fall into another nightmare. She didn't know what to do about Reaver anymore, she felt in over her head with no safety net beneath her. Another thought occurred to her then, Reaver _was _Logan's right hand man, how long until her brother noticed his absence? Would he send out a search party? Would he blindly point fingers? Had someone seen them? She felt a warm cup being pressed into her hands and she looked up as Jasper held out a mug of hot chocolate. She smiled, "Thanks. This is a long story, and I'm quite at a loss as to what to do."

"You got yourself quite in a pickle this time Princess." Jasper nodded sitting next to her.

"I know, but what am I going to do about it? If he lives that is. Page shot him a few times, I healed him as best I could but his body already took such a beating from earlier, he could barely afford to lose the blood he did." She said waving her hand exhaustedly.

"What do you want to do?" Jasper asked as he sipped a cup of tea.

"I wish things were that simple. I also wish I had never started this. Perhaps I would have been better off working from the inside." She commented.

"A little too late for that I think." He said wryly, she gave a soft smile.

"Yes. As for Reaver, I'm not sure. I'm sure if he survives, we can weedle out some support for him but I fear the cost of making a deal with him. Especially after hearing what he's done. How do you help someone like him? All the creatures and bad people I fight every day, he's just like them except in human form."

"One day at a time my Princess. Your Father had the same dilemma as I recall." Jasper said quietly, yawning.

"My father?" She questioned her brows furrowing.

"Yes my lady, Reaver and him were friends when the King was young." Jasper said as he stood up.

"That's impossible, Reaver would be old, he doesn't look a day over thirty." She said confusedly.

"It is true, as to his looks-who knows how he manages it but I am certain it is Reaver, your father complained about him enough." Jasper stretched, "Now if you excuse me Princess I must sleep."

She nodded as he left pondering over what he said, how was that possible? Reaver would have to be in his 100's for it to be true. There was no possible way, and yet she didn't think magic was possible either, nor her being a hero. Was it magic? What kind of magic could possibly grant you a long youthful life? Dark magic perhaps, if such a thing existed, the only one she knew for sure was her own type. Destructive or defensive magic but nothing to preserve life like Reaver's did. She looked at the man in question knowing she was unlikely to get an answer. The man was an enigma, one that left a bad taste in her mouth, he was dangerous. Perhaps too dangerous, even for her; especially if he had access to magic such as that.

And now she was tied to him, at least in a prolonged temporary sense but still too much than what she deemed safe. She rose from her chair and went to a cupboard searching to see if Jasper might have brought back a bottle of spirits, she smiled when she found it tucked in the back corner. She grabbed it and flounced on her bed, staring at Reaver to make sure he was still breathing. Satisfied that he was she uncapped the bottle and took a swig, reveling in the feel of the warm beverage burning her throat, leaving a fuzzy feeling in her stomach. After a few more swallows she felt her muscles loosening and her nerves backing away from the edge they had been on. Such simple, fast relief it brought her, and yet she knew better than to drink too much. It didn't seem to mix well with her Will powers but she guessed in a way that made sense. Soon enough her eyelids felt heavy and her head was swimming lightly, a warm buzz surrounding her. She recapped the alcohol and placed it on her nightstand as she let her eyes close.

_She stumbled into the castle, her gown torn and crusted in puke as she weaved and stumbled across the red velvet carpeting of the castle. The guards ignored her as they usually did and she rolled her eyes wondering if they'd ignore an actual threat as easily as they did her. She made her way to the railing of the stairs and clung to it like a life line as she attempted to make her way up the stairs. It had been her fourteenth birthday party and she had finally been given permission to leave the castle for a friends house for her party, instead of the normal family feast that was always so boring. Things had gotten out of hand at her friends house as the brother and sister duo introduced her to something stronger than watered down wine._

_She had loved it from the very first sip, the freeing sensation it gave her, the lightness, everything was gone and everything was funny. Getting back to the castle had been an ordeal but she had managed. She tripped up the stairs, her legs kicking out and hitting a suit of armor toppling it to the ground in a loud cacophany. So much for sneaking in. She groaned as the nausea hit her and she vomited once more all over the steps, as she looked up she saw Logan standing at the top of the stairs in his pyjamas his arms crossed and a disapproving scowl on his face. She smiled innocently up at him but then giggled, he sighed and made his way to her, holding out his hand. She grabbed it tightly and leaned against him. "Hi big brother, I missed you soooooo much, you shoulda came with me, you know Lacy has such a crush on you an' I always wanted to be an Auntie. Why am I not an Auntie yet?"_

_She looked up at his face but it had hardened, she frowned, "Are you okay? You know you could go out on a date with her y'know. You shouldn't be all 'lone. Runnin' Albin must be hard, she could make you happy, she a nice girl."_

"_Shush Adeline, don't speak of things you don't know anything about." Logan said quietly but firmly._

"_I know you're not happy." She answered just as quietly before retching on his shoes, she heard him huff._

"_That is disgusting and-" He began_

"_Unbecoming of the Princess of grand, noble Albion." She finished gravely, impersonating him word for word. He rolled his eyes and ordered a servant passing by to clean up the mess. _

"_Yes, well, it is true. What do you think the people of our land think if they saw you in this state?" He lectured as they finally cleared the stairs and made their way to the living quarters part of the castle._

"_Like they'd want a piece of my dress to sell for food." She said holding up ripped and missing parts of her dress and then giggling "Isn't that crazy?"_

_His gaze sharpened and he frowned, "Did anyone try to-did they attack you?" His lips were set in a thin line. _

"_Well they clawed at me, all beggars y'know, but nah they didn't hurt me. Not like you are." She said jabbing at his shoulder, his grip on her arm loosened and he mumbled an apology. Finally they made it to her room where she undressed and got into her night gown. _

"_Can I trust you to stay in your room?" Logan said from outside the room. _

_Suddenly it was morning and she was on her knees by her bed, a bucket in front of her as she puked her guts out. Her head was pounding and even the thought of food made her gag. She felt wretched, her head was splitting in half and Logan wasn't helping by laughing at her from behind as he held her hair and stroked her forehead with a damp cloth. "I hope this teaches you a lesson."_

"_Yeah you're a pompous, self-righteous prick." She grumbled wincing as he began laughing again, she moaned. "S'not funny."_

"_I'm being nicer to you than Dad was to me, trust me." He grimaced and she grinned._

"_Oh you have to tell me…" She threw up again._

"_He made me cut wood drunk and throughout my hangover, then made me eat greasy food. It was horrible." Logan said grimacing. She laughed but cut it short as it stabbed at her head._

_She grabbed his arm and hoisted herself to her feet, returning herself to the bed. He looked down at her fondly and placed the cloth back on her head, "I suppose I should give you a speech about drinking too much…" Logan said._

"_No, no trust me I am not doing this again. Although I did get to spend more time with you so it may have been worth it." She added quietly._

"_Adeline." Logan chastised warningly._

"_You're too busy and I'm all alone, you're all I have now that Mom and Dad are gone and it's like you are too." She pouted and looked away. She felt the bed dip besides her and his hand take hers._

"_I know I've neglected you little sister, but I promise I'll make more time for you okay?" He said frowning, she nodded and gave a little smile._

"_Good, cause I miss you." She yawned tiredly and curled up on her side._

She woke with a start, wriggling her hand as she felt something gripping it, but to her surprise nothing was there. She breathed deeply and frowned, cursing those damn dreams, she wished she could get rid of her memories, everything would be so much easier if she could hate her brother like Page hated him. Oh she had such overwhelming anger towards him and yet she couldn't help but cling onto the good memories of him. Of the calm, caring person he used to be. She bit her lip and shook her head, it wouldn't do to get lost in painful memories.

She looked over to find Reaver sitting up and head turned in her direction, she nearly screamed at the sight before she sighed. "That's it I'm bandaging your eyes." She said, doing just that as he held still.

"So how long am I to be kept your prisoner Princess?" He griped as she began to prepare breakfast, scrambled eggs, toast and bacon.

"Well you tell me Reaver, you're blind and hated by all in Albion but my brother." She said, "How long do you think it'd take you to die?"

"This is merely a temporary set back my dear, do not worry, but of course in order for me to be vanquished from your life I am going to need assistance to get to a place, a temple of sorts." He said quietly, "There are doctors' there that can help me."

Her eyes sharpened, "Witch doctors?" She said evenly, annoyed as he laughed, "What's so funny old man?"

"_Old man? Old?"_ Reaver said obviously offended.

"Jasper told me you knew my father when he was young. Is it true?" She asked folding her arms.

"Yes, yes, quite true. And let me assure you he was just as self-righteous and nauseatingly noble as you are. It was truly disgusting how he played at being selfless, when in all reality he was just assuaging his own guilty conscience." Reaver said lightly, his nose sniffing the air as the bacon began to fry.

"If anyone had a guilty conscience to soothe it was you, except you don't have one do you?" She sneered as she placed the food on the plate and sat down and ate it, "If you're hungry you best make your own way to the table, I'm not acting as your nursemaid forever."

"You're going to leave a helpless, defenseless, old-althought very good looking if I do say so myself-man such as me to starve!? What kind of hero are you?" He pouted, folding his arms across his chest.

"Suit yourself Reaver." She shrugged and ate quickly, not willing to entertain him any further, she smirked as he stumbled towards the table finally sitting down and sniffing around for his food. His hands slowly inching across the table. Her eyes narrowed as his left hand got precariously close to her own food and she stabbed him in the hand with the fork.

He quickly withdrew it, holding it to his chest, "One would think they'd teach you proper etiquette at the castle, how sorely disappointed I am that they've discontinued table manners."

"That's my food." She said haughtily resisting the urge to smile despite her revulsion and anger towards him.

"One would also think a Princess wouldn't resort to caveman talk, although I suppose it is a step up from grunting and pointing." He finally reached the right plate and slid it over to himself, only to fumble with his fork and knife. She watched in evil glee as he struggled to use them, grab the food and make it to his face, "Who knew eating was such a visual process, I don't suppose I could talk you into feeding me?"

"You'd starve to death before that happened old man." She glared at him before once again realizing it was ineffective, "So these witch doctors, where are they?"

"Ah suddenly very cooperative. How delightful." He spoke cheerfully.

"Well it is disappointing to use such rude gestures only to realize your victim can't even see them." She snipped.

"We'd have to go to bloodstone and as much as I hate to say this it'll have to wait." Reaver said curling his lip.

"Why?" She asked curiously, she had never been to bloodstone nor had she heard many stories from it, she had been sheltered and isolated in the castle for the most part.

"Ah you've never been. Well it's a bit, shall we say, unruly and while I'm more popular there than here, it will do me no good to be seen as vulnerable. I will need to get used to shooting without sight first." Reaver said.

She frowned, she figured it was possible, other senses do seem to heighten when others are dampened but really shoot without any sight? That'd be dangerous at best, what if there were innocents he didn't hear or know of near the bad guys and he got them instead? Well, most likely other innocents he hadn't intended to shoot. She couldn't imagine Reaver shooting one of his own kind. Still what he said was true, he'd need some defense if he was to survive in the world, even temporarily, without sight. That is if she wished him to after all she had learned. She sighed back to this war once more. To leave a man to die, throwing him to the wolves to save many more, or to be merciful and prove herself better than him by allowing him to live at the expense of others. It occurred to her it was nearly the same dilemma Logan had given to her the night she fled the castle.

How long could she really keep him here before he became dangerous to her? He could still attack her but without a way to escape he'd be ensuring his own demise, but what other option would he have when he realized he was imprisoned indefinitely? How could she in good conscience release a dangerous armed Reaver back onto the innocents of Bowerstone? She needed advice but she knew none was to be found and once more she was floundering in indecision. She'd have to get a plan together that compromised on both sides of the issue and make a decision knowing full well one party would suffer more than the other and be unhappy with it.

"I need time to think about it." She said eventually. Reaver scoffed.

"How much time?" He said frowning.

"By the end of today I suppose." She said quietly brooding over how she'd accomplish this, "I need to check in with Page and Walter at least about our plans. You'll be alone here but I am _trusting _you not to go any place else but this room."

"And what am I supposed to do while you're gallivanting around the city?" He argued.

"Read." She smiled as he scowled at her. She cleared the empty dishes and sat in a chair by the fire once more pondering her dilemma. What could she do to save the lives of the people under Reaver's control? If only she had something to blackmail him with, she sighed and looked at him.

"I can feel your eyes on me." He heaved an exasperated sigh.

"Don't you feel bad?" She asked out of the blue, she hadn't meant to ask it but realized that is what was really bothering her.

"Of course I do, I'm stuck in an unknown place with a revolutionist hero bent on destroying her brother while blind and at her mercy and in incredible pain. Not to mention bored and utterly devastated that my beauty has been diminished." he said waving his hands as if for emphasis.

"Not for yourself." She huffed rolling her eyes, "All the people you kill, the families you tear apart, the grief and suffering you cause, doesn't it even bother you?"

It was silent for a long time, "No."

"No? How can it not? You see it every day, people like you and I. What if it was your own family?" She kept pestering him unable to wrap her brain around such a concept.

"No." The reply was much more icy this time and her ears perked up, she must have touched a nerve at some point.

"Is your family even alive? Or did you kill them in one of your factories as well?" She sneered.

"Enough!" Reaver hissed sitting up on his bed once more.

"It isn't enough, it'll never be enough, how long do you think it'll take to wash Albion clean of your sins? Of the blood you have shed for your own amusement?!" She yelled.

"Longer than you'll be alive so you won't have to worry about that will you?" Reaver answered coolly.

"They are my people, and once I take the crown they'll also be my responsibility. Am I supposed to let you go about killing my people? Did you think of that?"

"You are just like your father you know. You're too busy trying to prove to everyone you're not your brother you incapacitate yourself. If you take the throne Albion would be doomed by your self-righteousness." Reaver hissed.

"That's not true, I'm not selfish like you!" She snapped

"Believe what you want Princess, but I am well aware of what happened the night you left the castle. You couldn't face a hard decision and instead of sentencing some of them to die you sentenced them all to die." Reaver mocked her with a sneer on his face.

"My brother-" She began fuming

"Was trying to teach you a lesson! Running a nation takes hard decisions, ones not everyone will like, ones that'll cause harm to one group and possibly favor another, that sometimes you have to disregard the opinions of others to save the majority of the people." Reaver calmly but coldly pressed on. "Especially when under pressure and strain."

She scoffed, knowing part of what he said was true, she had been torturing herself with those very thoughts nearly every day since Elliot's death. "Save people? All I see is Logan killing people, with you at his side his ever faithful companion, you make a better dog than Odys. The only threat to the people is my brother."

Reaver chuckled darkly, and mocked, "Is that what Theresa has told you?"

Her eyes widened, how could he possibly know about Theresa? And what did he mean? Was he just playing mind games? Had he heard her crying out in her nightmares?

Than again he had known her father and Theresa said she had guided her father, had they met during their travels? Apparently it wasn't a very good meeting, Reaver didn't sound like he liked her at all. "So what if it is, she is a seeress."

"How much do you know about Theresa, hmm? Truly know?" Reaver questioned smirking. "Because if you knew her you wouldn't think she was ever-so-trustworthy."

She frowned, what did she know about her? Only what Theresa had told her, which wasn't much, her name, and that she was a seeress. Reaver had a point, perhaps she should have done her homework on Theresa instead of blindly following her into creating a revolution and massacring so many. When would she stop messing up, she groaned and put her hands on her head. "I shall be late in coming back then, I need to do some research."

"Might I recommend ancient tomes and all hero books? Also Jack of Blades and mercenaries are a good place to start." Reaver intoned lightly.

"Jack of blades? Ancient Tomes? How old could she possibly be?" She said puzzled, was everyone in Albion some secret immortal?

"Older than I my dear, and that is definitely saying something." He plopped back down.

"Fine, but I _will _be back so don't touch anything you aren't meant to." She ordered and left to the main room of the sanctuary where Jasper was doing some reading while absent-mindedly petting Odys.

"Leaving already Princess?" Jasper said looking up from his book.

"Yes, I have much to do today. Keep an eye on our guest will you? I don't trust him to follow orders." She said.

"Very well, have a good day Madam." Jasper said as he dragged his chair to the door of the living quarters.

"You as well." She closed her eyes and imagined herself in front of Brightwall Academy, she felt herself become lighter than heavier until she once more felt the ground beneath her feet. She stared up at the magnificent building in front of her and pushed open the door. She waved at Samuel who stood up straight and smiled.

"Princess, what can I do for you?" He asked waving his arms about, his hands full of index cards as he catalogued books that lay in piles on the floor.

"I need books, tons of them. Anything mentioning Jack of Blades, all the Heroes, and anything on the Ancient Kingdom." She said, pulling out a piece of parchment she began to make a list of what she knew then looked up, "Also anything on the Spire please and my Father." She had almost forgotten Theresa said she was the seer of the spire.

"That is a very tall order and a lot of heavy reading, I shall let you take the books with you if you promise to return them in perfect condition." Samuel said as he began to place book after book on the table. They weren't skinny books either, but heavy thick books. She watched as they piled up and groaned, how was she to read all of this? She'd need to enlist help, she had Jasper but others wouldn't hurt. That would mean inviting more people to the sanctuary, she sighed and began to think who she trusted the most. Finally after three dozen books sat on the table Samuel was done and she teleported them back to the sanctuary stack by stack, waving goodbye to the old librarian on her final trip.

Finally she stood in the Rebel Headquarters, trekking through the muck and sewage towards Page's room where she expected to find Page and perhaps Walter as well. She wondered what kind of reception she'd get, hopefully Page had calmed down and Walter would be there to mediate just in case.

"Ah Rebel Princess!" Major Swift's voice broke through her reverie, she glanced up and smiled at the older man in front of her.

"Major! It's good to see you!" She said genuinely, her heart aching, how she had missed him, he smiled as he puffed on his pipe.

"I'm glad to hear it, I was beginning to wonder why you hadn't been around to visit lately. I was beginning to think I had done something wrong." He said his hand on his hip.

"No, of course not. In fact I do believe we had parted on _very _good terms." She winked a mischievous smile on her face, He still looked as handsome as ever in his well-fitting uniform, his hair done as if professionally. As she stepped closer to him she could smell his scent, a fine mix of gunpowder, sweat and spicy cologne. A familiar flame of longing lit inside of her, it had been too long since they had last seen one another.

"Yes I remember, a good night indeed." he smirked but there was no maliciousness in it for which she was relieved, she could already feel the tension inside of her unwinding in his presence. "So what have you been up to then? Walter told me there was quite some commotion here the other night."

She nodded, "It's a long story, do you have time for a pint?"

"My dear, I shall always have time for a beautiful, strong woman such as yourself." He held out his arm and she wrapped hers around it interlocking them at the elbows. He was so warm and firm, solid in an ever changing world. Her heart fluttered at their closeness and she gently leaned her head against his. "I've missed you Tom."

"I have missed you as well. You know, all those years at Mourningwood, one gets used to being alone, yet you changed all that. It was quite jarring to have to readjust to your absence. Things seemed dull without you around." He said as he began to lead them out of the sewer.

"Now you're just trying to flatter me." She blushed as she stood up straight once more.

"I was never quite good at flirting, that is Mister Finn's area of expertise I'm afraid." The Major laughed.

"If I recall correctly, and I do, you were quite the womanizer yourself. I was near enough to hear Walter mentioning that girl you were seeing." She teased with a grin.

"Ah, well you know, it's the uniform. Woman can't resist a well-groomed man in uniform." He nodded sagely.

"Oh tell me about it, when I first saw you I just swooned, nearly lost my balance feasting my eyes upon your red coat…" She exaggerated.

"I knew you only liked me for my station. I imagine if I was a blacksmith you wouldn't even give me the time of day." He huffed in faux exasperation.

"I don't know, I do seem to spend an awful lot of time in the local blacksmith's you know."

He raised an eyebrow, "Something you want to tell me?"

She laughed, "Never took you for the jealous type Swifty."

"I'm not, I'm more the one to have their heart irrevocably and irreparably broken." He said his free hand over his heart.

"No worries then, it's purely business I assure you." She looked up at the Riveter's Rest Pub and opened the door. She was glad to see there wasn't that many people inside, she led them to the table nearest the piano as Swift ordered them some beers. She looked at Swift and smiled, he still looked the same, still as fit and handsome as ever. She was happy to run into him, she thought it would have been a while before she'd be able to meet with him again.

She remembered the first time she had laid eyes on him. He was so handsome, his uniform clinging to his form in all the right spots, his hair done up so perfectly, how he stood perfectly straight. How warm he was to everyone and friendly. He was funny and yet noble, honourable even. She respected a man who didn't kiss and tell as he had told Walter, and after talking to all the men she realized there was a similarity among them all. All these soldiers had been handpicked by Swift for his own brigade. They had been cast-offs, criminals, throw-aways, the ones no one wanted or those who were utterly lost in their lives, making bad choices and suffering heart ache. Yet Major Swift had taken them under his wing, trained and guided them. Instilled in them purpose and mentored them, she learned many thought of him as a father-figure. It was obvious for anyone to see how loyal his soldiers were to him, they genuinely loved him and he obviously reciprocated the feeling.

They had been at Mourningwood for a good week, and the entire time she watched him deal with his men, talking to those who were down, making sure their needs were met, giving extra training to those who desperately needed it instead of punishing them. He was a good leader and an even better man. She would have fallen for him even if he hadn't been as handsome as he was. She smiled to herself as she remembered their last night at Mourningwood Fort all those many months ago.

_**Six Months Ago….**_

The night lay heavy around them, she wondered why it always seemed to get dark here faster than any place else they had been. She wandered aimlessly through the fort, tired but unable to sleep she drifted past soldiers around campfires and ignored Ben Finn's constant attempts at flirting with her. He was good looking but there was just nothing there for her, he seemed more the playboy type. It was Major Swift who had immediately caught her eye the moment the gate had opened, she had looked him up and down admiring what she saw. That only grew the more she learned about him. It was a feeling she hadn't had since Elliot and she cringed at the timing, although it was too early to call it love, perhaps infatuation. She finally came upon a nearly empty corner of the fort, grateful for the reprieve of loud boisterous men.

She noticed Major Swift sitting on a bedroll near a fire by himself, also seeming to enjoy the quiet, she sat down in silence beside him and took a sip of wine she had bought from the soldiers earlier. She could feel his eyes on her and she blushed, she turned her head towards him, "Hello there Major."

"Princess." He nodded as he sipped his bottle of spirits, "You did good work out there today, my men and I thank you for your assistance."

She had helped do some repairs the fort desperately needed and made an alarm system from a bell and trip wire so the Undead couldn't sneak up on them like they had the night before, "Of course, anything I can do to assist. What're you doing over here? I thought you'd be celebrating with your men."

He smiled, "I like to have some time to myself for a while at the end of the day, I'm very proud of my men and care about them a great deal but sometimes you just need alone time."

She nodded, "Yes I know how that feels, try getting rid of Walter though, he's worse than an overprotective father." She frowned, "I'm sorry, if I'm bothering you I can leave."

"No, no you can stay Princess, you are never a bother. Walter is a good man but yes I quite agree. Walter and I helped your father unite Albion back in the day you know, he was much the same way with me back then. I was much younger then. I certainly didn't have this grey hair." he stroked his hair and she smiled.

"I like it, I think it makes you look distinguished and noble." She said gently straightening it once more with her fingers, her eyes connected with his and she flushed again, groaning on the inside at her foolishness. She dropped her hand and stared back into the fire, sipping her wine.

"Thank you Princess. Not many women think so though I'm afraid." He answered sipping on his own drink.

"Not even Daisy?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

He suddenly coughed, his face going red, "Daisy? How'd you know about her?"

"I have exceptional hearing it seems. Sorry. You know Walter is rather loud still even after all these years." She laughed.

"Well, yes Daisy has been trying to get me to dye my hair for a while now, but it is simply not done in my family. For generations we've had rules about our hair, how to wear it, how to groom it, the whole nine yards. I may take care of myself as much as possible but my vanity stops at putting odd things in my hair to color it." He said.

She looked at him oddly, "Your family has rules for hair?"

He smiled at her look and nodded, "Oh yes, that's all I heard when I was younger, you should have seen my grandfathers mustache! Mine is nothing compared to his."

"What a strange sort, though from how you turned out it must have been a happy family." She commented, making her own heart ache, her eyes fell back onto the flame as she thought about her parents and brother.

"It was yes. All families have their ups and downs and their fair share of squabbles though." Swift said quietly

She nodded, "Tell me about it, my mother died giving birth to me, father went into such a depression after I was born leaving Logan to raise me. Now Logan's gone off the deep end and I miss him so much but hate him just as much now. It's all very confusing.

"You know I have to apologise Princess, for all of us. We were all just so excited and happy about the revolution, we never took the time to think of what it meant for you." He said, she felt his hand come to rest on her arm and she laid her other hand over it, gripping his fingers.

"That's alright. I'm used to it by now you know. People see me as royalty, something larger than life, more than human. Of course being a Hero doesn't exactly help that perception either you know." She went quiet for a minute, "Logan wasn't always this way you know. He was a very good brother, the best. I love him so much even now. He was there for me you know. He taught me to read, taught me to dance and all the other things a Princess must know. He bought me everything I wanted and when I was scared he was there. He always protected me, always made sure I knew how much I was loved." She smiled bittersweetly.

"Sounds like a completely different Logan than the one I know." Swift commented.

She nodded, "He changed so much. Something happened to him, I don't know what but it's the only thing that makes sense. No one changes that drastically in such a short amount of time otherwise. I wish I knew so I could deal with it but he won't talk of it, won't even admit to it. Not to me anyway. Now, it's too late. After what he did the night we fled the castle, I don't know if I can ever forgive him. And everything I've seen since it's just piled on top of that." She bit her lip as she remembered Elliot, a flaring anger lighting inside of her.

"Walter told me what happened I'm sorry for your friend." He said, she took her wine and took a large gulp.

"Thanks, though it looks like you got handed the short side of the stick as well. What are you and your men doing here anyway? You all work so well together, better than those stupid purple brutes my brother has been training." She said.

He chuckled, "Well, I had the same opinion, plus some more I was very vocal about around the castle, the King didn't quite like me disagreeing with him so he sent my brigade and I out to the boonies. I'm almost positive he sent us out here to die to get us out of the way so he can train up more of his own men."

She frowned, "I won't let that happen you know."

"I believe in your promise Princess." He squeezed her fingers before drawing his hand away. She wanted to grab it again but had no excuse to do so.

"You know Princess isn't my first name, it's Adeline, you can call me Addie though." She said sipping her wine again, a nice warmth blossoming in her chest.

"Thomas, Tom." He smiled at her.

"Hmm, I always thought you looked more like a Nathaniel." She said peering over at him.

"Nathaniel? Why?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know, it's a very strong noble name, like you." She shrugged, reaching over to put more firewood on the fire. She noticed him smiling a bit more and then asked, "So why become a soldier?"

"Seemed like the right thing to do. I needed a purpose and couldn't find a better one than to unite Albion and bring it peace. My friends were helping so I just kept with them. Afterwards it became more about what was right, what was good. Keeping evil away from our land. Although I'm not exactly sure how Reaver got in…." he trailed off, she laughed.

"I wish I knew some warding spells to keep him away, I could force push him out of Albion perhaps, or better yet make a small tornado that could cart him off to some far away forsaken abandoned island…" She mentioned flexing her fingers.

"Just make sure when that time comes, my brigade and I are there to see it."

"Of course. I'll give you front row seats." She said, beginning to shiver as the cold breeze blew in from the window behind her. Swift took off his coat and draped it around her shoulders, she smiled at him a warmth lighting her from within. "You're such a gentleman. And a handsome one at that."

"Well I wouldn't let our beautiful and fearless leader freeze to death." He said waving his hand dismissively. She scooched closer to him so their sides were touching.

"Well I need my General alive and well too you know." She answered his raised eyebrows.

"Don't fret over me Prin-Adeline. I have been in far worse situations." He said. They both drank in silence for a while, she leaned against him, his scent filling her lungs, it was more intoxicating than the alcohol. She leaned back against the cold stone as the Major did as well, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Oh like what?" She said looking up at him, "You have to tell me now."

"Like the one I'm about to be in." he said motioning forwards. Her eyes followed and she saw Walter walking towards them, a disapproving look on his face, as he eyed Swift warily. She sighed.

"Swift, what's going on here?" Walter said folding his arms across his chest.

"Nothing my dear friend, the Princess and I were just talking about our experiences in life and what's to come. Actually I do believe we were just discussing how best to rid ourselves of Reaver." Swift waved his hand at Walter.

Walter narrowed his eyes, "And you have to do this cuddling do you?"

"I was cold, he's warm." She shrugged, "Honestly Walter, I'm fine. You should go rest, we have a long day tomorrow."

"I could say the same for you Princess." Walter said but he gave one last glare before walking away. She chuckled as the Major relaxed.

"You probably should go to sleep Adeline…" Major Swift said after a few seconds.

"Yes but I would like to give Walter a reason to worry…" She said a mischievous smile crossing her face. She sat up straighter and leaned over capturing the Majors' lips in a tender kiss. He froze for a second before cupping her cheeks and returning the kiss for the briefest of seconds before pulling away.

She looked at him, wondering what was wrong, did he not like her like she liked him? Was it serious between him and Daisy? She frowned but he grabbed her hand and kissed it softly, his lips were warm and tender, it sent warm chills up her arm. "You are a very beautiful young lady Adeline, perhaps too young for an old man such as me. I did work closely with your father and Walter after all and-"

"I don't care about your age, or how well you knew my Dad, or any of that. I'm a lady now, not a child, and I like you." She said quietly.

"It would be inappropriate, I must insist upon this Adeline. It would not be proper of me, I'd feel like I was taking advantage of you." He said softly, his warm brown eyes peering into her grey ones.

"You're not taking advantage of me. One, I'm a big girl. Two, I'm not even buzzed, let alone drunk, three I believe I am the one who started this." She said counting off her fingers, she frowned, "Do you not like me? Am I not your type?"

He gently brushed her hair out of her face, "It isn't any of that. Of course you are a gorgeous lady Adeline, I can't deny that, any man would be attracted to you, but I don't understand why you'd want someone like me, when you could have anyone. Mister Finn has been chasing you around all week and yet you kiss me."

"Ben isn't my type, he's a good man no doubt and I won't deny he has his charm and good looks, but it's you I'm attracted to. I've watched you all this week you know, see how you've treated and led your men, how they love you in return. Watched you be brave despite the impossible odds against you, still managing to make everyone laugh. You have a good heart, and I'll admit you are quite handsome you know. I love the way you talk and the way you stand, the way you walk, I love how that uniform clings to you…" She said as she felt the familiar fire of desire inside of her. She leaned forward and kissed him again but this time more urgently, filled with need she pressed her hands against his cheeks, letting them drift down his neck and chest. This time he didn't resist. She felt him answer with a need of his own, she let him dominate the kiss as she felt his hands grip her by the waist.

She laid down pulling him down on top of her, kissing him once more she felt his hands wander over her body, she freed him of his jacket and shirt as he similarly freed her. His hands were all over her, she shuddered and arched up into his touch, his warmth burning her cold skin pleasantly. Her hands wandered over his bare chest and back before hooking into his pants and pulling them down. She licked her lips as she noticed how big he was. He kissed her again and began to unbotton her. She could distantly hear some whistles coming from across the fort and she chuckled as Swift pulled a curtain over the entrance.

Soon they were both naked and taking one another in, she liked what she saw, she grabbed his ass and squeezed, he did the same to her breasts and soon it became a competition to see who could make the other moan louder. They used both their hands and their mouths until finally they could stand it no longer, and she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him against her. He looked her in the eyes as he gently sank into her. She grimaced at first, she bit her lip at the pain. She had heard it was painful for most girls the first time, but it helped if you relaxed. So she did and finally he was inside of her completely and she gasped at the sensation.

He remained still for a while before beginning to make love to her tenderly, setting a rhythmic pace. She moaned against his neck as she clenched around him and moved with him. She had never experienced something so freeing, so good. It was as if he had pushed out all other emotion and filled her with ecstasy. She wanted it to last forever, she kissed his neck, tasting his skin. They stay intertwined, moving together as one, sharing their love with each other for quite a while before they both reached their ends. He called out her name in a breathy whisper and she moaned his name as they released.

She relaxed into a puddle on the ground breathing deeply, he collapsed against her for a few seconds before rolling to the side. They were quiet just basking in the aftermath of good sex before he turned on his side towards her and pulled her to him. She smiled and turned to face him on her side. She snuggled up to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her face and head against his chest and neck. She felt him press a kiss against her head and rest his head upon hers before he said with some surprise, "You're bleeding."

She looked at the stones where a few drops of blood had been shed but nothing much, she shrugged and grinned up at him, "Well you were my first, you know."

His eyes widened for a second than his face turned red, he went to apologize and she gave him a look that clearly read 'Do we have to talk about this again?' then he smiled proudly and cockily to which she laughed and hugged him tighter to herself. "I deflowered the Princess." he whispered to himself and she just laughed harder.

"I know you don't kiss and tell Major, but perhaps you could let it slip to Ben some time so he'd leave me alone." She teased, pressing a kiss to his collar bone.

"I shall speak to him first thing tomorrow dear." He said yawning, she snuggled into him further and shut her eyes.

It was the first night she didn't have nightmares.

_**Present day….**_

"What's been happening on your end then?" Tom asked taking a swig from the glass and so she told him everything that had happened since they had last met, he only interrupted to mutter his surprise. "So what are you going to do with him then?"

"I'm not sure yet, I'll have to work out some sort of compromise I'm sure. His freedom for his support of us of course, perhaps with Aurora on our side we can finally make our way to the castle and I can deal with Reaver before he can do more harm to the people." She said swallowing back the last of her drink.

"I'm surprised you took him in." Swift noted curiously.

"All joking aside once I was confronted with the pitiful creature I couldn't put him down. Though there are moments where I still consider it. Perhaps when I take the crown my first business should be to banish him from Albion permanently." She shrugged.

"That would go a long way towards making things right." He nodded, "Give me one minute Addie." He walked over to the bar maid and slipped her some gold, Adeline watched as the maid began to play the piano and Swift held out his hand to her. "Now my fair lady, she is playing our song, will you dance with me?"

She grinned and took his hand, she glided with him onto the dance floor, "I wasn't aware we had a song."

"We do now." He pulled her close to him and they danced gracefully across the floor gazing into each others eyes. She kissed him then, feeling the familiar soft warmth light something inside of her she rested her forhead against his and kept kissing him over and over again.

He wrapped his arm completely around her and twirled her, she dipped and laughed as he pulled her back up, "Oh yeah watch this." She spun them then lifted him up in the air by his waist, a loud laugh came from him as she set him down again.

"I forget how strong you are, you look so delicate." He kissed her she melted into his warmth, into the comfort and peace he brought her and she wrapped her arms around him. She clung to him as if he'd be torn away by the world.

"And you look dashing as ever in that uniform of yours." She remarked.

"Again with the uniform." He said rolling his eyes with mirth.

"Well we could always take it off…" She smiled at him. He groaned and led her towards the only bedroom door in the pub. She opened it and led him in as he kicked the door closed. It only took minutes for them to shed their clothing and toss themselves at each other in the bed. Hands searching one another, lips claiming each others body, and the sheer burning warmth when they joined as one overpowered them. They made love until the bell tower tolled midnight before cuddling with one another. Their foreheads pressed against one another she traced his face with a finger, a smile lingering on her lips.

"So what're you doing here then?" She finally asked realizing she had never seen him outside of the fort.

"Tomorrow I must go up to the castle and figure out if we can trust any of the soldiers there. Perhaps one may know where we can find more allies." He said holding her tightly. She loved feeling his arms around her, she felt safe and protected for once instead of being the one saving and protecting people. It was nice to be able to let her guard down. However when his words registered in her brain she tensed.

"No, you mustn't Tom. Logan has reached a new level of insanity. It's too risky. Please don't go." She pleaded gripping his back as if he'd vanish right then.

"I must, we all have risky roles in this war my darling. I promise I shall be careful but you know as well as I this must be done." He said to her gently, his eyes were soft and consoling.

"Send someone else, why does it have to be you? Don't you realize you're all I have left besides Walter?" She frowned, her heart was thudding, what if he was caught? What would Logan do? He'd kill Swift, she knew it, and that thought filled her with agony and terror.

"I can't think of sending one of my boys there, not that I don't trust them but most of them are just that; boys. They are not as experienced as I, they'd definitely get caught. Don't ask me to send one of my boys to their death Adeline…" He said stroking her cheek.

She bit her lip, "I know, I'm sorry. I just don't like this. It's too dangerous, I don't want to lose you." She kissed him again and again.

"You won't I promise." He rolled over on top of her and began laying another trail of kisses down her body, she closed her eyes and lost herself in the feeling. They made love one more time before falling into a restful sleep.

The next morning they awoke and had breakfast together at the pub before they both had to leave for their duties, she hugged him tightly and pressed a searing kiss to his lips before they parted, "Be careful, and come back to me." She implored him looking into his eyes.

"Of course Addie, I shall see you soon. Don't fret." He kissed her once more and she watched him walk towards Bowerstone Market leaving her in front of resistance headquarters memorising everything about him. She bit her lip, she'd worry until she saw him again, that was undeniable but she still had things to do. She had meant to go home the other night to check on Reaver, hopefully Jasper had fed the fool.

First however, she needed to see Walter and Page, she made her way once more through the maze that lay beneath the city. She found Walter in the kitchen and she waved, he seemed happy to see her although he also looked utterly exhausted. "So what have I missed?" She asked as she stood by his side looking at all the papers he had scattered across the tabletop.

"Page has holed herself up in her room, refusing to come out or talk with anyone, so I'm organizing things here. I have people trying to gather intelligence and others gathering supplies. How is Reaver?" He asked

"Annoying as usual. I saw Major Swift the other day." She shrugged, "I'm going to need your help if you can spare it."

"Give me a few days then I shall have things set up so they can run smoothly here until Page decides to come out of exile." He answered, she nodded. It was a quick meeting but an update was all she needed, she teleported back to the sanctuary. She found Jasper fully immersed in the books with parchment and ink spread around the table but Reaver was nowhere in sight.

"Where's the guest of honor?" She asked sharply, Jasper sighed and looked up at her.

"When you didn't come back last night Reaver tried to make an exit only to find he had no way out, he did find the way to the armory though. He's been in there shooting off guns since last night. I'm sorry Princess, he is stronger than I even if he is blind. He has an uncanny ability to know where I was at all times." Jasper said bowing his head.

"It's alright Jasper, thanks for getting started, anything interesting in those yet?" She asked thumbing through his pages of notes.

"So far I have found out the Old Kingdom had erected the Spire as a way of channeling will, it gives off high levels of magic. However it also leaks into the void causing some unsavory creatures to leak through to this world, such as Jack of Blades." He said taking a sip of tea.

So Theresa lived there, in the spire that surged with magical power but also brought great evil into the land. Curious.

"Thanks, I'll join you in a bit, I want to see how much damage Reaver has done." She sighed, rubbing her brow. She left their living quarters and entered the armory carefully unsure of where Reaver was. She noticed him taking aim at mannequins.

"Not bad for non-moving silent targets old man." She called out, his head whipped around.

"Oh so you made it back finally, did you?" He sneered, angrilly.

"Indeed, I ran into an old friend last night we went out together. We can discuss the terms of your freedom now if you'd like." She said, she wouldn't apologize to the man, he certainly never apologised to anyone for anything. "And make sure you take care of that gun, it is my favorite." She noticed he had been using her Black Dragon pistol, she was rather fond of it even if she did prefer a rifle. She could always fight with magic or swords up close but rifle's were best long distance. Magic showed itself too soon and was too slow to reach the target long distance while a rifle was fast, no one could dodge that first bullet even after hearing the loud roar.

Reaver sniffed haughtily, "Well?"

"There are conditions, we could use your help, you have money and influence with the people even if they do despise you. We'd like you to lend us some money and man power. Not to mention divert my brother from hunting us down." She said folding her arms as if waiting for an argument.

Reaver tilted his head, "High demands I see. Well that's something I can certainly do, however in my present state it would be difficult. I need to be able to see again."

She frowned, "I can't regrow body parts Reaver."

He laughed, "Well of course not dear but I know some folks who can, I'll just need your assistance getting to them you see and I'll need a few of my servants from my home, than you will get everything you need and I shall be free."

She bit her lip, it seemed like a fair trade off, Reaver couldn't help but need his eyes. Still it seemed much too fair for it to be so simple, at least with Reaver, "What's the catch?"

"No catch my dear, I scratch your back if you scratch mine." Reaver said in his usual arrogant lilt.

"Very well then. If I do this however you have to promise not to kill any of your workers." She demanded, he smiled with amusement.

"Yes of course, I shall let the peasants live." He waved his hand. She relaxed, that was easy.

She glanced at the wooden mannequins and smiled, he had hit some of them but not a lot.

"I see your aim is off." She said

"It's more difficult when your enemy doesn't make sound." Reaver huffed as if offended.

"Well let's see what you can do." She said, she needed to lose some of the tension inside of her and he could use some target practice. She donned the steels knight's armor, including the helm. "Alright, let's go, try to shoot me." She moved around the hall as quietly as possible in the metal suit, which wasn't much. He shot her nearly every time, the bullet denting but not piercing the suit each time they hit. After an hour she was sweating, it was hot in the heavy suit and running around in it was tiring her. "Alright, time. You did better."

She was almost impressed by his abilities to fire a gun with some accuracy while blind.

They left the room and Reaver went to get something to eat, grabbing some crackers and sardines he ate sitting in his bed as she bathed, getting rid of the sweat and grime on her. She squeezed back into her mercenary outfit, her nose wrinkling as she realized she had gained some weight and had a nice little pouch on her belly, "Ugh, I'm getting fat."

She joined Jasper at the table and began to read through his notes picking up where he left off. He was currently reading about Jack of Blades, she eyed the pile of books they seemed organized by time. The books written about old times on top and the most recent on bottom. She picked the next one on top, it was a book about the Hero of Oakvale. She grabbed some parchment and began to read.

The first few chapters nearly put her to sleep as they recounted the recent history, town population and every other small detail. She did perk up every time she found a reference to the Hero's guild though, it had always fascinated her and she so desperately wanted to find the ruins of it, so far she had been unsuccessful. She then came to the part where Jack of Blades had sent bandits led by Maze, the guild leader, to raid Oakvale killing everyone. She was fascinated, how could she ever think history was boring? She grabbed a quill and began to write fast, Jack had taken captives, a woman and her daughter. The woman was Scarlet Rose a hero of some renown for killing balverines and the daughter was Theresa. Her mouth dropped as she read aloud, "That night was meant to be one of of great rejoicing in the family as it was Theresa's birthday, and yet it had ended in tragedy and despair. Jack of Blades had destroyed the village and nearly all who lived in it. Many thought it was just another bandit attack but there were survivors who had seen Jack of Blades. They whispered amongst themselves why would Jack want anything to do with them? And yet the answer had been there the entire time. It was the little boy they had wanted, the younger brother of Theresa, but even after torturing the mother and cutting Theresa's eyes out they were no closer to finding him."

Jasper looked up at her and nodded, "Yes your father said she was blind, though she always hid it well...usually behind a cape or hood." She frowned, Theresa did wear a hood, could it be her? She'd have to be ancient, the oldest person in Albion, could the spire be keeping her alive with its magic? She wrote some notes on the parchment as Reaver hummed in the background, a smirk on his lips. She rolled her eyes, if they only had another place to do this without having to watch Reaver gloat. She kept reading, drawn into the story of this Hero, going with him on his journey. Halfway through the book she read aloud, "And so Theresa revealed she was a seeress who saw all the possibilities of the future in her dreams." It had to be, it fit everything so far. Theresa, blind but a seeress. How many people could fit that description? Yet many millions had lived from that time on, was it mere coincidence?

She also had the air of detachment, as if nothing had mattered to her, not even her brother. She didn't seem to grieve at all even when her Mother was killed in front of them by Jack of Blades. Nor did she care for her own fate it seemed, telling her brother to make a choice between killing her and keeping the blade or sending it into the void to be destroyed. The brother threw the blade in the void and Theresa disappeared from the story. She looked at the illustrations in the book carefully, studying the sword of Aeons' and Theresa before pushing the book aside. Her stomach rumbled, she looked at the grandfather clock by the fireplace, it was already evening time. She had been reading all day, she looked at the pile and groaned. Her hand was already cramping and her eyes were tired from reading for hours as it was, they had so many left to go. She grabbed some mutton and potatoes and at them quickly, wanting to get back to the research. It'd be a while before the rebels had a plan or word of another ally, at least this gave her something to do in the meantime.

She slipped in bed with the next book, it detailed more of the spire and she read until she fell asleep halfway through the book. She awoke the next morning to the smell of eggs and sat up, a wave of nausea hit her and she belted for the chamber pot barely making it before she puked. She washed her mouth out and apologised to Jasper who looked concerned. She waved his concern away and ate quickly, "When do you want to go to this place of yours?" She asked Reaver when he finished eating.

"Soon as I can shoot anything that moves. Have you ever been to bloodstone?" He asked sipping some tea.

She shook her head, "No, heard of it though bunch of pirates and such. It's there?"

"Why of course, oh you'll love it there, it's my home after all. Even without sight I must be irresistable." He said straightening his hair a bit. She rolled her eyes.

"You are incredibly vain and without cause to be." She said.

"Now that is a lie my darling, look at my beauty. My pristine physique, my well sculptured face, my lean hands and charming smile. You can not tell me I'm ugly, not with a straight face!" He said she snorted and shook her head.

"Whatever makes you feel better about being an asshole Reaver." She said as she grabbed the book once more.

And so it began, the next few weeks were much the same, Reaver irritating her enough to make her smile, her throwing up every morning, reading and taking notes. She learned what the music box she gave Sabine did, she learned how Theresa manipulated events to suit her needs, such as killing Hammer's father. How she had kicked her father out of the spire and never communicated with him again. How Theresa had let Rose die when she could have stopped it. How Theresa was the one controlling the spire, to keep herself alive she used more and more magic, releasing evil creatures from the void and manipulating others to clean up her mess, not caring who died in the process, or how she toyed with them. All so she could be immortal and construct the future she wished upon Albion. Perhaps her intentions all those many years ago had been good but she had been corrupted. It was obvious from the start something was off inside her, then to get so much power and control; well it was a disaster in the making.

Theresa was no friend, no guide or mentor, she was the grand puppeteer of all their fates. She sighed, but what could she possibly do? She needed the seeress as of now, because regardless of how the evil got into the world it was there and she needed to stop it. Once it was over though, she'd make sure no other evil being from the Void could ever resurface in Albion again. She'd have to kill Theresa, luckily she knew where the Spire was but for now she must act as ignorant as she had been. Reaver had become quite adept at shooting now, but even their training sessions didn't take her mind off of Major Swift. Every few days she checked in with Walter, only to be told they hadn't heard anything from him. It had been three weeks of silence and she wanted to storm the castle in search of him. Tom would never do this to her, something must be wrong but Walter stopped her, reminding her she'd be in danger as well, and most likely caught before she could save him.

She looked at the time, and stood up. It was early morning and she had promised Jasper to go see a doctor. She hadn't stopped throwing up, nor had the nausea and headaches abated. She sighed, she hoped it wasn't something serious, now was not the time for some illness to keep her out of the game. She teleported to the nearest city gate and began her trekk to the doctor's house. He had been kind enough to offer his home to her after she told him she didn't want to be seen in public. When she told him why he immediately opened the door to her, promising her confidentiality for which she was grateful. She knocked on the door and stepped in once the maid opened it. The doctor was in the living room, she sat opposite of him.

"Kadence, good to see you." he said shaking her hand, she returned the gestured, relaxing as he had remembered the fake name she'd go by while under his care.

"Well I wish I could meet you under different circumstances." She smiled and held her stomach as another wave of nausea hit her.

"Tell me what's been bothering you." He said taking out a note pad, she told him every ache, pain and physical symptom she had, he frowned his eyebrows raising dramatically.

"What, what is it?" She said her heart thudding in her chest.

"It sounds like you are pregnant, Princess." He said softly, looking at her with sympathy. She sat stunned, pregnant? Pregnant?! There was a slew of emotions bombarding her, she was so happy and excited but she knew now was not the time for this, how could she possibly put herself in danger if there was an innocent baby growing inside of her? Anxiety creeped in, and regret, they had never used protection, he had been certain because of his age he would not be able to father a child and she had believed him. Obviously they were wrong.

"Are you sure?" She said as she looked down at her stomach, it had been getting slightly bigger for a while now.

"There is a way to confirm it. Stay right there." He said as he left the room, returning with a bottle, inside of which was a grey liquid. "This is a fertility potion, all you need to do is pee in it, if it turns red there's a baby if it goes green there isn't."

She nodded, "Well can I have some water then?" He nodded and called for the maid who brought her several glasses, she gulped them down and sat until finally nature called. He led her to a curtained area and gave her an empty chamber pot. She peed in that then carefully poured it into the potions bottle, swirling it a little like he had mentioned on the way in there. She dressed herself and returned setting the potion on the living room table. "How long does it normally take?" She said never taking her eyes off of it.

"A few minutes." He answered quietly also staring at the mixture.

Where would the baby live? What would she do for nine months? She had a royal baby out of wedlock, it would be a scandal, although maybe not as much as a revolution. How could she keep the baby safe? She sighed and rubbed her temples, what a mess she had gotten herself into. She wondered how Tom would react, but that made her want to cry. Tom, where was he? She blinked and came out of her head, she was staring at the now red potion. She was pregnant. She sucked a breath in and just stared blankly at it for a while, holding in all the emotions. She eventually looked up at the doctor and shook his hands, handing him a good sum of money before teleporting away.

She went straight for headquarters hoping Walter would know where Tom was. She ran straight towards the kitchen and opened the door, "Walter!"

Walter nearly jumped out of his seat and looked up, "Princess! What is going on?"

She panted, "Where is Major Swift? Has he returned yet?"

Walter sighed, "No not yet Princess, he'll be okay though he's a tough old lad." Her heart sunk as she flopped down into the chair across from him and put her head in her hands, she felt tears gather in her eyes. She was fucking pregnant! She looked up at Walter and he looked stunned to see her about to cry.

"Adeline, what's wrong?" he frowned pulling a chair closer to her, wrapping her hand in his large ones. She held onto his hands as if they were a lifeline.

What if Tom was dead? Dead and she was left alone to raise their child? He'd never get to meet the baby, she'd never get to cuddle with him again. She looked into Walter's eyes, "I'm pregnant." She whispered, Walter's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open, his eyes dropping to her belly which was bigger, she was a month or two along now and was beginning to show a little bit, it was hard to pin point what time exactly got her pregnant.

"You're pregnant?" he echoed stunned, then rage filled his eyes, "Did that selfish brutish-did Reaver do this to you?!"

She looked up at him for a second confused then it dawned on her, they had never gotten around to telling Walter about their relationship. They thought it best not to rock the boat until the revolution was over. She shook her head, "No, not Reaver."

He looked confused then glared at the door, "Ben then?" he asked, she sighed, she knew she'd have to tell him.

"No. It's Major Swift, Walter. He's the father. We've been seeing each other since that last night at Mourningwood." She admitted her eyes on the table, how could they be so irresponsible?

It was silent for a while, but she could feel the rage coming off Walter before he just said, "How could the two of you be so careless?"

"Tom said he couldn't have kids. He was too old and he had tried to before and it never happened. So we just thought we needn't bother with protection." She explained, "Oh Walter what if he's gone?" The tears dripped from her face, "I love him." She finally admitted, Walter's gaze softened a bit and he sat back down in the chair having stood at some point. He wrapped her in a hug.

She clung to him, "Don't worry Princess, we'll get him back." Walter said gruffly.

It was then they heard the bells from the city going off, fear coursed down her spine as Ben opened the door, "It's Logan, he's calling everyone to the castle for some sort of royal announcement."

She wiped her eyes and stood up, "I'll go with you."

"You think that wise Princess?" Walter asked gravely.

"It could be Tom, I have to go Walter, I promise I'll be careful." She said, taking Ben by the arm and practically dragging him through the sanctuary then outside the gates to the castle.

"Holy-what the skorm was that?" Ben said, she smiled weakly at him, she had only ever teleported Jasper, Walter and Reaver.

"Nevermind, we have to go see." She pulled him along urgently, she shoved through the crowd until she was at the front. She looked up and gasped with horror. Major Swift stood on the steps next to a guard, he was bloodied and dressed in his undergarments. It was obvious they had tortured him and she felt a burning hatred for Logan in that moment. She looked around, there were so many guards and too many people, if they tried to grab him they would surely shoot them, and the crowd. Plus Tom was chained. Logan's words were barely registering with her, she stepped forward a tiny bit more and caught his eye.

His warm brown eyes filled with pain looked into her grey tear filled ones, he shook his head just a little. She knew he was telling her to not try a rescue, she took her hands and made sure he was watching them as she lowered them from her ribs to her belly, cradling it, tightening her shirt a bit to show an obvious paunch. Seconds later his eyes lit with understanding and he too had tears in his eyes. She wondered if she could plead with Logan, if she could trade Reaver for Swift even if it meant throwing the revolution away. Desperation shone in her eyes but Tom seemed to notice and once more shook his head. He raised his head proudly and she mouthed to him, "I love you." The tears spilled down her cheeks, she felt Ben's hands on her shoulder and arm pulling her back.

She couldn't believe this was happening, it couldn't be. She hadn't loved anyone since Elliot, and now when she finally found love again it was to be taken once more by Logan. She felt sick, and then the guard was raising his gun and she screamed, "NO!" as the shot rang out. She watched in horror as Swift's head jerked to the side, blood exploding from it and then slumped to the ground, his eyes open but blank. She felt herself falling, felt Ben's arms trying to keep her up, but all she had eyes for was Tom laying dead on the ground as if he was nothing but trash.

Her heart felt flayed and ripped apart, she wanted to tear it out of her chest, she didn't think anyone could feel such pain without surely dying. She could hear herself sobbing but it sounded miles away. He was dead. She would never see him smile, never feel safe in his warm arms again, never be able to kiss him or smile when she his scent filled her. They'd never dance together or make love. They'd never laugh or travel together like they had planned. He'd never meet their child, oh their baby. Their sweet baby would never meet their father, she'd have to tell them what a wonderful, beautiful man and soul he was. How he was one hundred times the man Logan was. It was then that she remembered him.

Suddenly she didn't feel miles away, and her eyes focused on other things. They were the only ones so close still, most of the people had run or left, the few that were left were by the gates trying to leave, but Ben and her were there. She felt eyes on them and she turned her face up to catch her brother's dark eyes. His eyes widened when he realized who it was but he said nothing, a fury so lethal filled her. It was no longer burning or enraged, it was no longer chaotic or sought vengeance. This fury was cold and calculated, it wiped clean the slate of her brother's and her's relationship leaving nothing but this moment upon it. She stared into his eyes as she stood, letting Ben help her, her grey eyes were ice but Logan met them. His soldiers were busy dragging Tom' body away, literally dragging as if he was a dead animal. She longed to kill them, but she knew if she unleashed her fury now it would blow up in her face.

Instead she memorised their faces, committing them to her memory, then once more glared at Logan, "I'll be seeing you again soon brother." She said coldly, then grabbed Ben and teleported away. She dropped Ben off at Headquarters, a numbness creeping up on her. She was alone again, all alone. She felt suffocated by a cold loneliness that clenched her heart in its fist. Walter looked at her with pity but she merely dodged his sympathetic hug and vanished once more into the sanctuary. She walked unseeingly into the living quarters, ignoring Jasper's concern and Reaver looking up confused. She lay in bed facing the wall and didn't talk to either of them, flat out ignoring Jasper who was pestering her.

Finally after ten minutes she said in a calm, detached voice, "Leave me alone Jasper." And so he did and she stared unblinkingly at the wall as Reaver was demanding Jasper to tell him what was going on. Her arms wrapped around her stomach and she wondered what she would do now.


	3. Chapter 3: Truth from a Liar

**Chapter 3: Have Mercy and Release Me.**

She stayed curled into the fetal position on her bed for a long time her eyes foggy and her mind far away. She was locked in her head trying to shove everything painful away, she couldn't take much more and she curled into herself tighter in an effort to protect and soothe herself. She didn't dare shut her eyes, anytime she tried she saw the tears in Tom's eyes and the jerk of his head as the blood flew out of it, his empty eyes as they dragged his dead body away. A sob swelled up in her throat, she tried swallowing it back not wanting to give it life but she merely choked on it until it came out in a raw shriek that sounded more like a wounded animal than a grieving lover. She heard Reaver shift in his bed and she knew if he had eyes he'd be watching her, she didn't care. She could barely bring herself to care about anything; Tom had given meaning to her life when even the Revolution didn't seem important enough for her to go on. And he was gone, his beautiful life snuffed out so easily as if it didn't matter at all, as if he was nothing at all.

She whimpered even as she heard footsteps approaching her bed and heard Walter and Jasper talking in low voices over her. She felt the heat of Walter's palm touch her shoulder but she pulled away, she didn't want anyone touching her, she felt too fragile like she was fractured glass and the merest touch would shatter her. She barely listened as Walter informed Jasper of everything that had occurred from Tom being murdered down to her being pregnant with his child, the more she heard the farther she withdrew into herself as if hiding could make it all stop. She lay there for hours, even after it had gone completely silent and after the lights had dimmed and all she could hear was the sound of Reaver's deep breathing. It soothed her own frayed nerves and she felt sleep calling to her. She fought it at first but soon she was too exhausted both emotionally and physically to resist and she drifted off against her will.

_She stood in torn filthy rags in the courtyard of the castle, her hands were bound behind her back with thick rope that cut painfully into her wrists causing blood to drip to the ground in a steady patter. Her face was swollen and bruised, cuts on her lip and temple dribbled blood down her front. She looked down at her protruding belly, she had done everything she could to protect the child within her and yet it wasn't enough. She raised her eyes to the line of people in front of her, her eyes welling in tears. "I'm sorry, please don't. I tried so hard to save you…"_

_There stood Elliot and those who rioted in front of the castle at the beginning of it all, those who suffered for her indecisiveness. The woman laughed, "You didn't try at all, you deserve to die for killing us all!" Her eyes wandered to them all, looking for mercy but their eyes were cold and unmoving behind their rifles. "My baby is innocent in all this, at least wait until I give birth, let him live."_

_Another woman shrieked, "And what of our children Princess? Do you have any idea what happened to them when we died, DO YOU? They died! And now yours will too."_

_She sobbed and looked around as if for some sort of escape but she knew there was nothing left but to accept her fate. Her eyes fell on Logan who looked down on her, his eyes were the only ones to express regret, "Your niece or nephew Logan, surely you'd spare them. Raise them as your own...please all I'm asking is that you spare a child. My child, big brother."_

_He approached her and placed his hands on her belly, tears dripping onto his gloves, "You chose your path Adeline." He whispered painfully, "Goodbye little sister." He placed a kiss on the top of her head and stepped away._

_Her heart fell into her stomach and she felt a pain in her heart at the betrayal, at the knowledge her child would die. She looked over to Elliot, "Elliot…"_

"_FIRE!" Logan yelled, they all raised their rifles, leveling them and aiming them at her. She swallowed dryly, and closed her eyes. _

_Suddenly a body collided with hers, "NO!" her eyes shot open, she knew that voice, arms wrapped around her. She looked up into Tom's face, her eyes filling with tears once more, "Oh Tom, how I've missed you." She rested her head on his chest and breathed in his scent. _

"_I've missed you too my love….but you must go now." He whispered softly placing a kiss on her lips, frowning at her injuries, "I'm sorry for leaving you, I left you unprotected, forgive me please."_

"_Of course I do." She said, as she heard Logan scream once more, and she screamed as they fired into Tom as he used his body to shield her. She felt each bullet thud into his body, she burned the ropes off her wrists and brought her aching arms around him as the guns silenced. She cradled him to her, "I'm sorry my love." with that she shoved his body roughly to the wolves with guns and ran to the gates. She barely made it, thankful that they weren't trained marksman behind her as she had felt bullets whiz by her. She thought she was safe but then Logan appeared before her, "Traitors must pay." With that he unloaded his gun into her stomach. She screamed._

She sprang up in her bed, her heart pounding and her hair dishevelled, her arms wrapped around her belly instinctively as her eyes searched the room. She was safe in the sanctuary, it was quiet, too quiet. She looked over at Reaver's bed, frowning when she saw it was empty. She sighed and grabbed a glass of water. Tears welled up in her eyes again but she pushed them back. Instead she reached for the cold ball of fury and hatred that had hardened into something dangerous in the hours since she watched Tom executed. She had more use for that then the tears. It was the only thing that could make her care for the revolution anymore. She wanted Logan's head on a silver plate, but first she wanted to humiliate him and strip him of everything. Once justice was done she'd live only for her child, the only reason to continue existing. She could do none of this if she was wallowing, there'd be plenty of time for that when she was Queen and could relax enough to let her guard down.

She grabbed some breakfast and ate it quickly, nodding to Jasper as he entered the room, "Where is Reaver?"

"The armory." Jasper said, "Princess are you-"

"I'm fine." She cut him off, "I wasted precious time yesterday, I need to get going." She stood up, pushing any last traces of grief down inside of her. She left their living quarters without another word and entered the armory, watching as Reaver shot things in close quarters to him.

"You need your eyes back. We should go soon." She said as he lowered the gun and stood from his crouched position.

"We'll go when I'm ready." He said, she looked at him coldly.

"No, we'll go tonight. You will never be as good as you were with eyes, stop stalling. I will protect you." She offered, she realized that he was wearing mismatched outfits, including her own pants. Her lips twitched a bit despite everything that had gone on, Reaver looked good in her highwaywoman pants, she bit her laugh back.

He snarled, "That hardly compels me to agree Princess, after all I've heard what happens to those you protect."

She flinched at his words but then the rage she had been fuelling herself with rose inside her at a frighteningly rapid pace. She grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into the wall, shaking him for good measure before slamming him back into it, "Don't you ever talk about that to me again, do you understand? I will have Logan's head for this, if you value yours you'll do as I say. We are going tonight, so whatever arrangements need to be made you better make."

He chuckled, "I'm not one of your little soldiers you can order around."

She merely smiled, "You're right you're not, so why don't I just drop you off in the middle of Bowerstone Industrial, perhaps one of your factories will do?"

His face twisted before falling flat, "You wouldn't sentence me to death. I could take down most of them you know."

"But one would eventually get you, we both know it. As for sentencing you, I wouldn't put any money on that. You wanted me more decisive, well now you have it. So chop chop, off with you now." She taunted him.

"You are forgetting one thing Princess." Reaver hissed, still pressed against the wall, for all his bravado she could feel his heart thudding against his chest rapidly. "You are pregnant. Where we are going is dangerous, dangerous beyond what you've seen. Bloodstone is a lawless land, and wraithmarsh is ruled by darkness. Do you really want to risk your child?"

She released him roughly, letting him fall to the floor, "Walter and Ben will be going with us, plus your two people, we all shall be fine. Or did you really think I'm that reckless?"

He stumbled to his feet, and dusted himself off, his fingers playing with the legs, noticing there were holes in the pants where the leather criss-crossed over itself. "It is still very reckless."

"Then we better make it quick. There isn't much more time to waste. Don't worry about my child, that's my job, worry about yourself." She grabbed her favorite rifle, Dirty Harriet and her favorite sword, which was by far the Soul Drinker.

He sighed and grumbled, "Fine but if we die, more importantly if I die, I am going to make sure you pay for it. I need a few things from my Mansion, I don't travel without a full wardrobe and a kit of beauty supplies." He folded his arms across his chest.

"Fine, but first we must go fetch Walter and Ben." She said as she slid on her favorite gauntlets, Ice Storm and Shock. "Though why you need eyeliner when you don't even have-"

"Do _not_ finish that sentence." Reaver growled, "You should clean up yourself. I don't let vagabonds on board my vessel."

She looked at him curiously, "I look fine thank you very much. Not that you would know."

He crinkled his nose a bit before replying, "I may not be able to see you but I can certainly _smell _you."

She glared at him, "Are you saying I stink?"

"Like a market full of rotting fish." He said covering his nose and mouth for emphasis. Her eyes narrowed and she began to undress before wadding her dirty clothes up and whipping them into his face. She smirked as he flailed about trying to get the offending garments off his face while gasping for fresh air.

"Fine." She huffed and stomped out of the room, a feeling of guilt and shame rose in her for smiling and goofing around when Tom was still dead. She bit her lip and sighed, she knew Tom would want her happy but everything reminded her of him. She swallowed it back once more and squared her shoulders as Jasper filled the large wash basin with hot water.

The warm water relaxed her as she drew her knees to her chest to fit in the basin and began to scrub at her body vigorously washing away any foul stench and dirt that may be upon her. She dried off before slipping into her dressing room, smiling at the rack of new clothes Jasper had bought her. She donned some loose fitting jeans, a t-shirt and throwing a leather jacket on. She slipped some comfortable mercenary boots on and pulled her hair back into a curled bun, letting a few wisps of hair fall freely. She went back to their living quarters and placed her weapons back upon her person before also packing some food and first aid supplies. She rolled her eyes as Reaver entered the room sniffing the air.

Suddenly he went into a sneezing fit, "Lavender." He groaned, she smirked.

"What's the matter Reaver, don't you think I smell better than a rotting fish market now?" She said sweetly, leaning against him. He began sneezing wildly and stumbled away from her.

"I did not take you for a dainty flower type Princess." He sneered, "Do you still do your hair up in pigtails and bows?"

She smirked and grabbed his arm, pulling him along roughly, "Let's go, I'm taking you to your place."

"Mmm, darling, I insist we wait until my eyes can feast upon your exquisite beauty." Reaver said huskily.

Her eyes narrowed and she said, "If you keep it up I'm going to tear them out again once you get them." He pouted and she placed her hand on the map, gripping his arm tightly as they landed in the foyer of his mansion. She let him go as her eyes took in the large estate. She had been in there twice but both times she had been preoccupied. She cringed as Reaver screamed for his servants and like well-trained dogs they scurried forth in a blink of an eye. She left him to it, wandering into the parlor. She studied the strange metallic sculpture behind red rope in the center of the room. It looked like it could spring to life at any moment, it reminded her of an enlarged version of a strange wind-up toy she used to play with as a child.

The room, as all the others, was lavished with luxurious furniture, chairs, desks, and bookcases. She wandered over to a desk her curiousity piqued, she began to search through the contents, finding a gun, and basic paperwork. She frowned finding a letter from her father to Reaver. She quickly sat at the desk and lit the lamp on top of it, her eyes scanning the dated parchment.

_Reaver,_

_I have thought about your proposal, but must deny it I am afraid; it is much too soon for this to occur. Whatever your grievances with Theresa, and whether or not she is as you put it, a manipulative conniving cunt, what she sees is mostly true if you just read between the lines and don't take it at face value. There will come a time when my child leans on you for support and guidance, that they shall look to you as their only saving grace in the storm to come but I will not subject them to you any sooner than is necessary. It seems strange after all that you jump at the opportunity to corrupt my child on the word of a woman you don't care for in the least._

_As I recall, however, you are the one to owe me a debt, and I have come to collect. My wife is due to give birth to our twins any day now, she has been most sick. This pregnancy has gone as smoothly as Logan's has. You remember that night in Mistpeak don't you? I was going to leave you, after all you've done to my family and I, but I am a better man than you. Now however it's time to repay my kindness. I am giving you a task most would think better in other, more compassionate and trustworthy, hands, but I know if anything you are a man of your word and you did give me your word that you would answer when I came calling. I fear that the sickness my wife is suffering will not be alleviated by giving birth, and as you know our fates are tied together by the deal we made all those years ago._

_If she dies I shall too shortly afterwards, I can only cheat death for so long and I will endeavor to do so but it will have my scent and it shall never rest until it has me in its grip. My children will be orphans, albeit royal ones. Their daily care will be placed upon the shoulders of my most faithful and loyal servants and soldiers and the kingdom will run smoothly until Logan is of age. However we both know how trouble plagues this land of ours, it never rests. I have heard some whispers from Aurora, the signs are too strong to ignore. This land will be in grievous danger once more, something worse than Lucien will come down upon our heads. My children will be in more danger than anyone can dream of, than anyone can protect them from. A hero could, and although the history books say there are none but me left, we both know that isn't true._

_You are the last hero of Albion, at least until my children grow, I hope one of them has powers, it's very likely. Logan has taken quite a liking to sword play but he hasn't shown any capabilities other than the norm. I fear it will not be him, it would be easier if a hero sat on the throne, but my girls they might have the gift. You must protect them at all costs, the girls especially. I love Logan and he is irreplaceable to me, however Albion will need as many heros as possible in the coming years. If at any time there is a choice to be made between the girls and Logan, please choose the girls. It hurts me to write this, I feel like I have sentenced my own son to death, but you know as well as I, being a ruler doesn't bode well for one's heart._

_You must not let anyone know you are watching them, for they may come for you and if they succeed in killing you my children will be open game. You owe me this Reaver, do not disappoint. You know where I shall reside upon my death, we both have reservations to the same joint. It would be a shame to yield to the torture that is awaiting me and spill all your little secrets, wouldn't it?_

_That being said, I thank you for accepting this task, and upon your fulfillment of this task your debt will be paid in full and nullified._

_Sparrow._

She frowned, her mind racing at speeds only dreamed of, twins? She had a twin sister? What was this debt Reaver incurred at Mistpeak? What is coming for Albion? Could it be the same thing that Logan ran into all those years ago? The letter had mentioned Aurora, her brother had come back from there changed, and she was headed there very soon. Reaver had been tasked with protecting her sister and her, but where was she? It made sense now why Reaver was so close with Logan, why Logan chose him as his most trusted advisor but nothing else made sense to her. This letter was written by a man who seemed desperate and cold, her father had saved Reaver from something terrible. Much like she had, she wondered what had happened. Reaver was a hero?

"Did no one teach you not to snoop through other people's belongings?" A cold, dark voice hissed from behind her as a gloved hand snatched the letter from her. She protested, trying to grab the letter back.

Reaver was dressed once more in his usual suit, although a much cleaner version of it, and he had a dragonstomper on his hip, although not the favored one that was lost in the scuffle. "It's from my father and has to do with me!" She said sharply, but he held the paper closer to him, balling it up.

"It is addressed to me, it is none of your business." He hissed dangerously, "Do not ever go through my things again. You will find things that would make your pretty little hair curl. Do you understand?"

She looked at him, his face was tight and twisted, his body tense and rigid, a dangerous menacing aura leaked from his pores. It seemed the temperature had dropped significantly, she bit her lips and crossed her arms, "Fine but I expect answers." she raised her head, steeling herself for the rage. He didn't disappoint.

"You dare-after going-No. That's too bad Princess. I owe _you _nothing I am not already paying back tenfold." Reaver yelled, she cringed as she felt his hand gripping her shoulder tight enough to bruise, "Just get out of my sight."

"Well technically I-" She began trying to lighten the mood, but his face turned red, "Alright but I shall return for you tonight, don't leave the house."

His lips curled, "I am not your dog." he spat.

"Reaver, it's for your own good, you know-" She started exasperated.

"Just go." He said shoving her towards the door roughly, she stumbled over her feet and caught herself on the door frame before she frowned back at him. He was leaning over the desk flattening out the letter once more and bowing his head. His shoulders were hunched and his shoulders shook, it was a vulnerable look, one that was thoroughly out of place on Reaver, she bit back an apology and just teleported away before she could incur his wrath once more.

Her mind filled with unanswered questions as she wandered through the sewers, she knocked on Page's door then entered finding Walter in conversation with Page. He straightened upon seeing her, "Ah Princess, good timing, we were just discussing a piece of information we've attained."

She frowned, "What information?"

Walter's eyes softened, "Before Major Swift was executed he managed to get in touch with a few guards. One of them came to me, at great risk to his life, and gave me the same information he gave Swift. 'You'll find allies in Bloodstone.'"

She sighed, "Well that lines up with our travel plans anyway." Walter's brow furrowed, "I need you and Ben with me as a personal guard for me." She said her hands going to her belly by way of explanation. "I struck a deal with Reaver he needs to go there anyway, to see some witch doctor's about his eyes, then we shall set forth to Aurora."

"That is quite a ways away, are you sure you want to head that far in your condition?" Walter asked.

"I'll be fine, the baby isn't due for another six months anyhow." She shrugged, "Prepare to be gone for a few months." She eyed Ben as she said this who nodded and left the room. She knew it was bad timing for him, he was now the leader of Swift's brigade but it had to be done, she didn't trust many else. She finally looked at Page who was glaring at her.

"Are you sure that's Swift's baby?" Page asked coldly.

Her eyes narrowed, "Of course it is. Reaver is more interested in you anyway." She smiled as Page glowered before she motioned Walter out.

"Page hasn't quite forgiven you yet I'm afraid." Walter said as they strode to his quarters.

"I can see that." She chewed on her lip, "Walter I need to ask you a few questions, about my family."

"Not more hero stories." He groaned with a sloppy grin on his face.

"No. Do I have a twin sister?" She asked quietly, stopping when she realized Walter was no longer beside her, she looked back to where he was frozen in place.

"Where did you hear such a thing?" He asked urgently.

"I was at Reaver's place-don't look at me like that-and I was going through his desk and found a letter from my father saying Reaver was to protect and guide Logan, and my twin and I. Something happened at Mistpeak that made Reaver owe my father. Do you know?" She scrutinised him for any sign of a lie as he formed his reply.

He sighed and led the way into his room, sitting on the bed tiredly, "You did have a twin, her name was Caroline."

"Well, what happened to her?" She pressed on, she had noticed how he had used the past tense, she had suspected her sister was dead. It was a bit difficult to hide a third royal baby that was an identical twin.

"She died." Walter said flatly, shuffling his feet as he looked away. Her brow furrowed, she knew Walter better than anyone, knew how he spoke with his hands, knew how he wrote, knew when he was lying. He could never win poker against her that's for sure.

"You're not telling me something, I have a right to know! It's my family, not yours!" She snapped, how many more secrets surrounded her life and those around her? Did everyone know more than her?

"Adeline, some things you do not want to know. The truth is best left alone sometimes, she's dead. Does it matter?" He asked wearily, she sighed. She wanted to know, but decided to change tactics, perhaps Reaver would tell her once he calmed down.

"Well what happened at Mistpeak then?" She crossed her arms, she'd get an answer to at least one of her questions.

"I'm not sure of the details, no truly." He said in response to her mouth opening in protest, "All I know is that it was winter and your father had gone to make sure the Dwellers were well supplied and safe. He didn't come back for a few days which was perfectly normal, however when he did return Reaver was with him. Your father was ushering him into the servant entrance in the kitchen, he didn't want anyone's attention but I was there drinking ale with the chef. Reaver was beat up pretty badly, he was wearing your father's cloak and trembling. I'll never forget it either because Reaver had this hollow, far-away look in his eyes and he was _crying._"

"Crying? Reaver? Are you sure?" She asked skeptically but she knew Walter was just by the look on his face, she sat in a chair as Walter began to pack. Something terrible had happened, something bad enough to make Reaver cry, and her father had saved him only to use it against him later for a favor. She frowned, what kind of man was her father? She hadn't known him all that well, she only had the blurriest of memories of him. She had heard her Father could be ruthless, but she always thought it was only towards his enemies. Although something had occurred between them obviously.

An hour later she teleported both Ben and Walter to the sanctuary leaving them with Jasper as she went to fetch Reaver. She walked through his mansion once again peering into the rooms, had she not known there were many servants about she'd think it was abandoned. "Reaver? It's time to go." She called as she began to climb the stairs, she found him in his bedroom shutting his last suitcase and ordering his servants to take care of his affairs while he was away. She grabbed his arm and once more the four of them were united in the sanctuary.

"So what's the plan?" Ben said as they huddled around the map table. She pointed to Bloodstone.

"We'll head there first, Reaver has a ship. We'll get Reaver his eyes back then we'll meet with these people in Bloodstone. Do we know where they are based?" She asked looking up at Walter.

"In the basement of the Inn there. They are anarchists but willing to fight for the crown so long as they get paid to do so. Not the most charming of allies but still any man power we can afford to hire will be well worth it." Walter said.

"Ah, the Underground Assassins, yes they are well trained in war but also double-crossing. You shall have to watch your backs, but I shall be there. They will not dare strike in my presence." Reaver said, glancing at the map.

"And then Aurora?" Ben asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Yes, then Aurora, Ben you've been there before?" She asked.

He nodded as Reaver spoke up, "As have I. It's a rather inhospitable land, with rather strange locals and customs."

"Good, then the two of you can chart our course there from Bloodstone." She said, "I think after Aurora it'll be time to take the castle. Is everyone prepared?" She looked around at them gravely, wondering if any of them would die in the upcoming battle and hoping that she could protect them all. They nodded and she smiled at their loyalty, "Good then, we shall head to the docks then. Is your crew on board?"

"Of course, they know better than to leave the ship when I might need them." Reaver scoffed as she grabbed his arm and Ben's. Walter linked arms with Ben and she plopped them down on the docks. They could easily spot Reaver's vessel, there was no mistaking the flag or the extravagant design of it. It looked more like a steam boat than anything and she crinkled her nose. "Are you sure this thing will make the journey?" She asked doubtfully.

Reaver huffed, "Of course. My ship is top of the line, she's fast and loaded with weapons in case of an attack. She's a beauty, and reliable. Now if you're done insulting my ship I believe it's time to go." He led the way on board, stroking the railing and mumbling an apology to the ship for her ignorant comments. She rolled her eyes as Walter and Ben exchanged glances.

Once they were all on board the crew came flooding out from below the deck, she frowned. The boat didn't look that large, in fact the massive wheel in the center of it must take up the majority of the space below. She watched in fascination as the mast rose itself, and the steam engine kicked into gear. With a smooth lurch the boat pulled away from the deck and she felt the vibrations beneath her feet, it was comforting in a way. This was her first time on a ship and she quite liked it so far. She looked to the back of the boat and saw Reaver standing on a platform behind the wheel facing the horizon, he looked handsome behind the wheel as if he belonged there more than in a factory office. A shorter plump man dressed in dirty cotton garments stood nervously beside him muttering directions to the blind man, a look of resigned concern on his face.

"You think Reaver can get us to Bloodstone when he can't even see?" She asked no one in particular.

"Aye lass, Reaver can do anything he wants, but Lenny up there, he'll help, we'll get there." A gruff voice behind her spoke as he tied a rope around a hook. She nodded as she watched Walter and Ben head towards the front of the boat, she went towards Reaver. Standing beside him the scent of sea water and his cologne mixing nicely together and filled her with courage. She eyed the man next to Reaver suspiciously before standing on the other side of him.

She thought of what Walter had told her, about how Reaver had come back injured and crying and frowned. "I'm sorry." She said quietly, "I shouldn't have gone through your correspondence. I just saw my father's handwriting and...it was wrong either way." She looked at Reaver but he hadn't even moved or said a thing, as if she wasn't there at all. She sighed, was he really so upset he'd ignore her? She stared at the horizon, the sea seemed to stretch out for as far as the eye could see, it was beautiful and humbling all at once.

"Look I asked Walter about it…" She began watching as Reaver tensed, "He didn't tell me much other than my sister was dead. What happened? Weren't you supposed to protect us?"

"Do you feel like you need protection Princess? Are you a damsel in distress waving a white flag?" He taunted snidely.

She sighed, "Obviously my sister was. How did she die? And where the hell were you? You owed my father a debt and-"

"Do not ever mention that to me, not ever again." He hissed, clenching the wheel. She swallowed as an image of Reaver crying popped into her head, what was so awful that made him cry? That he wouldn't even go near the subject? She felt goosebumps go up her arms.

"Reaver please, I just need to know what happened to her." She pleaded, didn't anyone think she had a right to know what happened to her own twin? Frustration bloomed in her chest but it was dampened by the look on Reaver's face. Even without sight she could tell the toll this conversation was taking on him, she breathed in. When did she care about Reaver anyway? After all the grief he caused he couldn't take some of his own medicine?

"You must know, can't live without the knowledge? You've gone this long without even knowing she existed, so what does it matter now?" He said tightly.

"Because I know now, and things don't seem right." She bit her lip, everything was so jumbled together in her mind, was this really about her sister or about her father? She had heard all good stories from Walter and Logan about her Mom and Dad but clearly something darker than she was aware of was afoot in their family. Father had made a deal, whatever that meant, that tied her parents fates together. Reaver was hurt and injured, father took advantage and held it over his head to protect them from something dangerous and dark. Her sister didn't make it. She recounted the facts in her head. "You knew my Father." She simply stated.

Reaver sighed and rubbed his temple, "Obviously."

He wasn't giving her much but she knew better than to expect much more out of Reaver. "What was he like?"

The question seemed to surprise Reaver but then he just shrugged, and grumbled, "Haven't you heard enough of your father's heroics from that over-fed, pompous, soldier friend of yours and your brother?"

"Yes but they always tell me how amazing he was. I'm not foolish enough to think he was perfect. You knew a side of him others didn't-or others knew and denied to live in blissful ignorance." She said, holding on to a railing as a large wave swept under the boat.

There was a silence for a while before Reaver said, "And what makes you say that?"

She bit her lip and then sucked a breath in, knowing she was treading on shakey ground at best. "I-well. Walter told me when Father came back from Mistpeak he saw the two of you. That you weren't in the best of conditions. And yet Father took advantage of this and held it over your head…" She laid a hand gently on Reaver's arm, "What happened?"

Reaver spun around, grasping her wrist hard, and shook her a little, "Are you deaf you stupid bitch? I told you to never ask, to never talk about that!" He screamed, her eyes widened, even as pain throbbed through her wrist at his tight grasp, but he merely pulled her closer, "Did I not tell you that you're just like your father?" He hissed only inches away from her face, but she could barely concentrate on his words when her wrist was sending jolts of sharp pains up her arm mercilessly.

Suddenly the ship lurched to the left and she lost her balance, however Reaver did not loosen his grip at all. A nasty crack filled the air between them and she screamed in agony, it was then that Reaver let go of her to grab the wheel with both hands and she fell with a thud to the floor. The sky above was overcast, it seemed like a storm, she could hear people yelling, she cradled her arm to her chest and scooched herself over to the stairs, Walter was racing up the stairs. "Hold on Princess, it's just a small storm, we'll be out of it in no time."

She nodded, but with each lurch of the boat another agonizing blaze of pain went through her arm and she moaned. It felt like hours but could only have been ten minutes tops before the boat once more was calm and steady. Reaver wasn't looking at her but his head was tilted to the side as if to catch anything they'd say. She stood shakily, dizzy and disoriented. "What's wrong with your arm?" Walter asked concerned, she held it out for inspection, noticing the way the bone seemed to twist and jut out at the wrong angle.

"Dear lord, it's broken." Walter said, frowning, she nodded, her other hand gripping the side of the ship, her nails digging into the wood with each throb of pain. "Bad one too. Twisted and broke, totally mangled it. Well Princess, I know how much you love your gauntlets but we're going to have to cut this one off to set your bone."

"Just pull it." She said gritting her teeth.

He frowned, "That's gonna hurt a lot more if we do it that way."

"Like you said I like my gauntlets, just do it, I'll be fine." She said, Walter wadded up a rag and handed it to her, she shoved it in her mouth and bit down.

"One, two-" Walter began before tugging the gauntlet off with one vicious pull, her scream was muffled by the rag thankfully, but her legs had buckled. "That's alright, stay on the floor Princess, Ben come help. I need you to hold her down for me. This part is going to be worse."

She laid flat on her back as Ben pressed her arm into the floor without mercy. She felt Walter's hands around the fracture then watched as he pressed down and snapped it back into place. She screamed, her back arching and body convulsing with the pain, tears fell down her cheeks, she spat out the gag and gulped down the healing potion that was forced into her mouth. She whimpered as the magic within it travelled to her wrist, it felt like someone had set her wrist on fire as the magic fused her bones and tendons back together until it was brand new. Finally it was over and she let out a relieved and pained sob as she flexed her stiff wrist. She wiped the tears from her face, "Thanks." She picked up the gauntlet from the floor and pulled it back on.

"Of course, are you alright?" Walter said, his eyes were full of worry, and she breathed out, nodding. She felt a rush of affection for him, the only father figure she had left. "What happened?"

Her eyes travelled to Reaver whose grip on the wheel was so tight his knuckles were white, and his body was tense once more. His head was bowed and turned away. "Nothing, I just fell is all." She didn't dare say that Reaver had hurt her, after all the fall that had caused her wrist to break wasn't planned or his fault, but still, there was a bruise on her wrist that looked just like a handprint. She knew Walter would lose his temper completely if she told him what had been happening moments before she took her tumble and broke her wrist.

She dusted herself off as she stood and linked arms with Walter. "Well show me the ship good sir." She smiled at him.

"As you wish my fair lady." He said gesturing with his hand as he led the way teaching her the lingo and what everything did, she tried to remember it but ships were not one of her interests. Instead she ended up helping the crew clean the decks and tighten the ropes until it was dinner time. They all dined with the crew, except Reaver who was mysteriously absent. She ate her food in a cheerful silence even as she noticed the other men eyeing her with more than polite interest. She had been hearing the whispered remarks all day, how they wished they could get in her pants, what they'd do to her. She had found it annoying at first before she realized most of the men here hadn't seen a woman in ages, so she chose to ignore them. After all she could handle herself, it wasn't like she was in any danger. After the meal was done she was relegated to cleaning up and washing the dishes.

The boat was anchored and still and the night dark and quiet. She was exhausted from the days events, but still excited about seeing new lands and the tasks ahead of her. She crept down the stairs beneath decks, finding the crew lounging in their hammocks. She found an empty one and began her way to it when a firm hand grabbed her butt and squeezed, she whipped around glaring as the others roared with laughter. She looked for Walter and Ben and remembered they were sleeping elsewhere and sighed. She gave them all a warning look before turning back towards the hammock. She jerked back as one of the men slipped his hand in the waist band of her pants and pulled her back, she glared at him but he just gave a toothy smile, "Aye miss, you are a fine piece of ass, don't you agree boys?"

They all jeered at once and she grabbed his wrist and pulled him hard before slamming him to the ground with a sickening thud, "If you ever touch me again I'll cut your hands off and shove them so far up your ass you'll choke on them, understand?" She growled before letting him go. Most of the men decided to take her words at face value but she noticed the larger men still eyeing her and whispering to one another. She rolled her eyes and swung herself into her hammock, it was going to be a long night. She closed her eyes for a bit, almost dozing off when she heard the creak of wood around her, her eyes opened to find four large men standing over her with a blade pressed to her throat. She groaned to herself. Naturally.

She winced as one of the men dragged her out of the hammock and dropped her to the floor, she kicked out landing a blow on his knee. He yelled out and grabbed her legs spreading them and kneeling between them. She wriggled and grabbed his face letting fire come out of her hands. He screamed in agony as it seared his face, she felt rough hands smack her face and grab her arms, pinning her to the floor. The man between her legs looked furious, "You'll pay for that bitch, all night long." The others laughed even as she spit in his face. Rage and fear were tangled up as one inside of her as she watched the man rip off her jacket, she convulsed and bucked beneath him to no avail. Her strength had nothing on the five men. She opened her mouth to yell but one of them placed a dirty sock in her mouth and fastened it there with their belt. She kicked out fast as the fear mounted, her shirt was being pushed up and her breasts freed, they all whistled as they grabbed at her. She shut her eyes and screamed, the gag muffling it as countless hands squeezed and grabbed her breasts.

Her pants were ripped down and she gave a muffled sob as the one on top nestled closer to her, rubbing his clothed erection against her. No one heard the floor creaking in the excitement, but a voice they all feared and recognised spoke from behind the man on top of her, "What is happening?"

She saw one of them aim a gun at her head and place a finger over his lips, she felt tears flowing down her face, if she stayed quiet she knew what would happen to her. Anything was better than that so she screamed as loud as she could, bucking again. The man with the gun went to fire, but Reaver had heard the sound of the safety and killed him out right, the others began to flee but Reaver picked them off one by one. Before stopping to listen, she removed the belt and the gag and coughed. "You got them all." She said sucking in air as she quickly dressed herself, her voice shook with tears and fear.

He tilted his head for a second just listening to her pulling her pants up then suddenly a rage came over him, "How far did it go?" He hissed.

"He didn't do that, you stopped him before that." She answered quietly, her head down with shame. Some hero she was unable to defend herself against four pirates.

Reaver held out his hand and she took it, letting him pull her up, "Come with me." He said, she followed him slightly amazed that he could so easily step over the dead bodies as if he could see them. She was still trembling a little and she shook herself, it was over she had to pull herself together. She entered Reaver's personal quarters and looked around. A bed was in the corner, a table in the center of the room, a desk against the far wall and two closets against the opposite wall. She sat at the table quietly, watching numbly as Reaver grabbed two glasses and poured whiskey into them both, pushing a glass to her.

"I am sorry my men can not seem to follow simple orders. I told them to leave you alone. I should have made it more clear to Mister Finn that you were supposed to room with Walter." He said softly, regret filling his voice, she looked at him in wonder. It was the first time she ever heard Reaver speak with selfless emotion. The man did feel guilt, she frowned. Would she ever figure him out?

She shrugged then realized he couldn't see that, instead she took a large gulpy of whiskey and let the burn soothe her. "It's fine, they only undressed and grabbed at me, I'm fine really." She assured him. Yet she still felt their hands on her, he snorted.

"You are a terrible liar Princess. I assure you nothing like that will ever happen to you again." He said darkly, a barely controlled wrath underneath his words. It was quiet for a bit as they sipped their drinks, before Reaver spoke again, "I am as your father said, a man of my word."

She breathed in recalling with ease that Reaver was tasked with her protection, she didn't know what to say to that, instead she simply let it hang in the air. He broke the silence once more, "You wished to know of your father, the man I knew, that is."

She looked up sharply, studying him over her glass before slowly saying, "Yes."

Reaver looked pained, "I shall tell you what I know, but I will not speak to you of Mistpeak, do you understand?"

She nodded then, "Yes I understand." She once again wondered what had happened to him.

"Very well, your father was a street rat. When he was very young his older sister, Rose, and him were homeless on the streets of Bowerstone until one day they came upon an old magical artifact with the help of Theresa, a music box which Theresa strongly encouraged them both to purchase and use. It was rumored that this trinket held a magical power to grant one wish." Reaver said softly his finger tracing the rim of the glass. She frowned, from what she had learned Theresa never did anything out of the good of her heart, she always had some scheme up her sleeve, whether it was well intentioned or not.

"No one really guessed it then, no one but Theresa could have known about Lucien Fairfax's scheme to take the spire for his own, and Theresa undoubtedly wanted it for herself. Rose, your aunt, wished that they lived in Fairfax castle, but when the box disappeared they thought it some cruel joke. Sometime during the night however guards awoke them saying that Lucien wished to see them. When they arrived at the palace your father found out the price of such wishes. Lucien killed your aunt and attempted to kill your father, sending him through a tower window and to the ground many feet below. Theresa, beng who she is however, just happened to be there to save your father." Reaver tilted his head forward, her nose crinkled with disgust, of course. Just happened to be there to prevent the death of her father the hero, but not his sister. Of course.

"She whisked him away and healed him. Your father was raised and trained by her until he was finally old enough to make his way in the world on his own. Of course on a mission of revenge Theresa encouraged over the years. It certainly served her well to do so. If your father could kill Lucien, she'd be able to take the spire." Reaver took a drink before continuing, "In order to stop Lucien however they needed the help of the other hero's." She recalled then what she had read about hammer and garth, "That is how your father and I met. I am the hero of skill."

She nodded quietly, not wanting to interrupt she listened numbly, her arms wrapping around her chest in a gesture of self-comfort. "He was easily led to believe I was his friend, as used to manipulation as he was by then he still was naive enough to fall for a little trick of mine I deploy yearly. I told him I needed a favor, to meet me in the same place we are heading to now." Reaver's voice lowered as he bowed his head, "We've talked about my age, I am older than even you can imagine but it comes at a price. Every year I must take someone to wraithmarsh to fuel my immortality. The victim has their vitality ripped from them and given to me, leaving them a withered old hag. Your father was to be my victim that year." He was quiet for a minute, letting it sink in, she was shocked at the revelation. A new wave of nausea hit her. Reaver caused death to handfuls daily but there was something different about luring someone who trusted you into a trap to steal their lives for your own vanity. She suddenly understood why these witch doctor's would be able to help Reaver and she was disgusted with herself for helping. Someone would die much sooner than their time called for, so Reaver could have his eye sight again. When in reality he should have died many years ago like anyone else.

She didn't dare interrupt though, not if she wanted to hear all of it, she'd have time after it all to think things through. So she merely gave a single nod and let him continue, "I sent along another as well, an insurance policy in case your father didn't show. I could never tell if Theresa would warn him or not you see. But both of them made it, and the shadows gave your father a choice, they could take his youth and let the other walk free. After all Hero's live much longer than normal humans do, it would merely shorten his life span to that of other humans. Or, he could let the shadows take the other man's youth and spare his own. He chose to spare himself." Her mouth dropped open in surprise, she had thought for sure her father would never do anything so selfish, after all, he'd still be able to live many many years before dying, where this person would die shortly after. She shifted in her chair trying to fit what she was learning into the picture she had of her father and finding pieces didn't go well together.

"Many years later your father and I were captured and held prisoner by Lucien." Reaver said quietly, shivering at the memory. She studied the man before her unable to squash the concern that rose inside of her at his words, but the nagging voice of reason pulled at her mind. What should she care if he was held prisoner after all he had done to people over his many years? Didn't he deserve some return to the misery and suffering he constantly put out into the world? She shook her head gently, beginning to hear the petty resentment and vile bitterness that voice held, perhaps it wasn't logic but judgment. Who couldn't judge what he had done though? Who could excuse it? Still, she couldn't help but feel the concern regardless of the turmoil inside her mind. "We escaped, and I found your father listening to that crazed old man talking, it just went on and on with no end. So I shot him, Lucien that is. I killed him which enraged your father, everything up to that point he had done to get vengeance for his poor dead sister and I stole that from him."

He took a breath, "After that we went our separate ways, I went to Samarkand and your father remained in Albion where he met Walter and Major Swift, together and with a great effort they managed to unite Albion and the monarchy was established. Curious as I was I decided to come back temporarily to see how things had changed. I came just in time to see your father's wedding, although he seemed none too pleased to see me. He summoned me to him a month later and when I appeared before him he told me in no uncertain terms how he felt about me and how he wished to banish me from Albion. Thankfully he never went through with the threat. We went about our own businesses but he kept an eye on me, he always had his guards posted around my house more for information than protection I assure you. He was rather paranoid his first few years as king. With good reason, there had been riots and protests. There were those who didn't want a King after all." Reaver sighed and ran a hand through his black hair trying to straighten the curls with no luck.

"He tried to deal with them civilly at first but it soon became apparent that wasn't going to be an option. He came off weak and easy to get over in the eyes of the people, and when they saw they could get away with it they became more and more in both numbers and violence. Your Mother was out perusing the shops in Bowerstone Market one day, she loved that town, just like you do." She was surprised Reaver knew it was her favorite place, "When a group of protestors decided they could get away with kidnapping her and holding her hostage until your Father gave into their demands. I think they forgot he was a hero and they were no match for him." Reaver said with some amusement.

She was riveted, no one had ever told her these stories before, then again no one had dared speak ill against her father either. "He also knew however that he was out numbered, so he appeared on my doorstep and asked me for help. Once I procurred a promise that I'd always be welcome here I decided to assist him. We killed all who stood in our way and your Father left me with the task of displaying the bodies of those who dared harm his family on the castle gate's walls like decorations and trophies. The birds ate their flesh until nothing was left but bones." She paled recalling the strange holes in the walls, knowing now they must be from where the bodies had been screwed in. She wondered how many families had to walk by there every day and see their parents or children hung up there, she shivered. It was a cruel thing to do, especially when there were other options.

"Your father could let many things pass but trifling with his family was not one of them. He loved all of you dearly but from that day on he became much more harsh. Penalties and fines became steeper in price and major crimes were either dealt life time sentences in the Keep, or killed outright. Your father believed in an eye for an eye, I believe a twisted sentiment that was still attached from watching his sister, your aunt, die before his eyes and growing up with the lying bitch." She frowned, so Logan had learned executions from Father and Theresa had left her mark on Albion in so many ways.

"The keep? What's that?" She asked confused, she had never heard mention of it in either books or around the castle, not even in some of the private discussions Logan had that she enjoyed spying on.

"It is a prison located not very far from Bloodstone actually. It houses the most dangerous political enemies your father and your brother have come across. Any enemy of the throne finds himself thrown in there. However your Father was much more discerning with who he sent there. Logan has imprisoned some truly dangerous people no doubt, but the majority are simply those who dare speak out against him, they are harmless. Not sure if they are now though, I'm sure they'd have quite a bone to pick with your dear old brother by now." Reaver chuckled darkly at his own joke.

She cringed at the idea of innocent people suffering in the prison, hell, if she wasn't the King's sister she'd be there for far more than giving an opinion. "What is it like there?"

Reaver snorted into his glass, then set it back down, "It is a prison for traitors what do you think?" She just shrugged, how would she know how people are treated there? "I haven't been there in a long while, but I remember how many beds there were, it must be vastly over-populated now. Prisoners get a shower once a month and two thin meals of soup a day. They are not allowed out of their cells at all unless it's rehabilitation time." He said softly glancing down, another haunted look in his eyes. That was too detailed just to know from a simple visit, and she couldn't imagine Reaver working there which only left one other option, she crossed her arms and leaned back.

"Rehabilitation?" She asked wearily, beginning to regret asking so many damn questions.

"Your father was into science you see. All sorts of it, from mechanics and engineering to studying the human mind. He sent plenty of mind doctors to the prison to study and research. They had this idea that one could be jolted into a better person, or at least a more obedient one. They would strap the prisoners to chairs and attach them to generators and turn them on, electrocuting them. It drove many mad over the years." Reaver said quietly pouring another glass of whiskey. She sucked a breath in sharply, that was disgusting. "It wasn't the only way the prisoners were abused of course, they were beaten and humiliated but if you were strong the guards often left you alone, so you'd only get the shocks."

She watched as he rubbed a scar at his temple, "You were a prisoner there." Her father had done such monstrous, inhumane things.

"Yes, but that's getting a bit ahead of ourselves I think." He said quietly, breathing in, "Where was I? Oh right, your father doled out punishment that he saw as equal to the crime, not to rehabilitate but to make them suffer for the crime. It was around this time your Mother fell pregnant with Logan. Your father was overjoyed, yet he became even more paranoid, he wouldn't let your mother out of the castle for fear something terrible would happen and only certain guards were allowed to protect her." She nodded, she did recall Walter mentioning how over-zealous her father could be when it came to protecting them.

"When Logan was born he was moved to tears and all that, but it was short-lived, a few days after his birth your Mother became deathly ill. Doctors were sent for and medicines paid for, but no one expected her to survive, somehow she did. Unfortunately this near-death experience drove your Father to even greater lengths. He stopped sleeping with your Mother to protect her from getting pregnant." Reaver stated bluntly, she nodded looking down into her drink.

"For a few months everything was fine, until it wasn't. He began to have angry outbursts and showed frustration more often than not. It wasn't long before he showed up at my door during a party, very rude to come uninvited but your father was never one for manners I dare say. I noticed he was following the ladies around and pulled him aside, it took a few more drinks than what he had already ingested but eventually he told me his story of marital woe. Of course, I could understand that particular hunger better than anyone so I took pity on his soul and set up a group of discreet but very beautiful, well-respected young ladies to attend to his needs whenever he needed to. That way his needs would be met and your Mother would not suffer through another pregnancy."

She gaped at him, her father had _cheated _on her Mother? "He wouldn't! He loved my Mother, everyone said so!" She protested vehemently.

"Love does not preclude lust. You may believe what you wish Princess, I will not argue with you, I am simply telling you the truth." Reaver said sternly, as if scolding her for interrupting, she pouted and slid back in her chair before deciding that seemed awfully childish and righted herself once more. "This arrangement went on for many years until eventually one of the girls fell pregnant. The day she informed him was the day he killed her." Her mouth fell open again but she closed it again and let her eyes drop to the tabletop, her father had murdered a girl because she had gotten pregnant with his child? He had killed his own blood, she shivered.

"Thankfully condoms were invented and perfected not long after." Reaver said in a more light tone, "And your father went scrambling back to bed your Mother once more. Everything was fine for a while, Logan turned nine, the kingdom had settled down a bit, but then as it always does, an unexpected event occurred. Your Mother fell pregnant once more. Your Father rushed to tell me, as I had been the one to introduce him to condoms you see, he was rather upset. So I went to the castle the following day and shoved your Mother down the stairs."

"What?! Why in the world would you do that?" She said outraged.

"I wasn't trying to kill _her_. She had asked me to get rid of the pregnancy, she was afraid of what your father would turn into once more and of course afraid for her own life. So I did what all the woman at my parties had always joked about, it was a common thing to hear. Ladies would cheat on their husbands and get pregnant than take a tumble." He shrugged nonchalantly, sipping his glass, "Now I must tell you, your father always had spectacular timing, and he surely did not disappoint this time. Right as I shoved her and she began to fall he walked in. He was enraged, we fought for a good while but it was me against him and a bunch of guards. I was shipped to the Keep not long after."

She bit her lip, she guess she could see his thinking, he wasn't doing it maliciously so at least there was that, and he got punished beyond what he deserved. She looked at him and sighed, "Alright, so what happened then?"

"I was put in the rehabilitation program." She cringed, but he merely continued, "I never lost my sanity though, being alive for as long as I have, time has a different meaning as does pain." He said softly. "I kept track of the days, you see I still had my yearly appointment to keep with my witch doctor's as you call them. Meanwhile as I was biding my time and plotting, your Mother grew in size and your father in panic. He did the only thing he could to assure that your Mother survived; he took a page out of my book and travelled to Wraithmarsh."

She shivered as a cold chill went up her spine, "He made a deal then, with these Witch doctors'."

"Yes, as I recall his deal was that your Mother life be tied to his. He wanted to make sure that if he remained alive she would as well, but he didn't word it quite well, they are tricky bastards that way and decided to seal the deal based on their own understanding of what that meant. After every woman in the mountains had been sacrificed to fuel this deal they told him exactly what he had signed up for. Their lives would be tied together, if one died the other would shortly after. Every year he'd have to bring three woman whose hearts would be ripped from their bodies and eaten by the shadows. Your father regretted his decision-primarily his wording-immediately but with the shadows there is no renegging, no renegotiating and certainly no refunds. What's done is done."

She swallowed past the lump in her throat and pushed her empty glass away. "What happened?"

"Some time passed and well you see my time to tribute was coming up, so I busted out of the Keep and went searching for a tribute. I barely made it there that day and was many hours later than I was supposed to be, but because I brought two tribute's they decided I needn't be punished too harshly. But I was still punished. A few days later your father was in Mistpeak and found me. He brought me back and made me promise to protect you children should anything happen to either of them. I said yes. Shortly after your Mother gave birth to you and your twin sister Caroline, but like with Logan, she fell ill. This time she didn't make it." Reaver said bowing his head towards her.

"Your father knew his time was coming then. Your mother died, and so he would soon as well. But your father he's a crafty one, and Theresa helped him. They made some amulets that contained some magical power. It would ward off the shadows temporarily but each time they had to be repelled the magic inside would weaken until it was snuffed out completely. It bought your father time to train Logan and prepare his affairs and leave the Kingdom in good hands. That was when he wrote that letter to me. A few months later the amulet was useless and the shadows began to creep in, your sister and you were only four months old.

The shadows they can do terrible things to you, they don't just kill you quickly. They like to play with their food. They tormented your father night and day, they drove him to the brink of insanity and then catapulted him over. I happened to be going to the castle that night to see if your father had any idea when Logan and I should enact such measures against the darkness Theresa had warned him of when she gave him the amulet. I found him in your nursery, you were in your crib and he was standing over it smiling down at you. Staring right in your eyes. Your sister was in his arms, he was holding a pillow over her face." She sat up straight as she paled.

"No." She shook her head, feeling a wave of sorrow wash over her for a sister she never knew.

"I'm sorry Princess but it is true. He dropped her, just unfolded his arms and let her fall to the floor, but it was obvious she had been dead for a while. That's when he reached for you and I snapped out of whatever shock I had been in and carefully wrestled you free of him. I fled the castle with you, I could not kill the King in a castle full of his guards but I couldn't leave you there either, so I ran. The King shouted I had killed Caroline and I was trying to kidnap you as well. They chased me but I was able to shoot and kill them with ease, the guards that is. I kept you for a few weeks until news of the King's death was announced, that night I made my way to the castle in disguise, only showing myself when I was in the presence of only your brother. I handed you over to him and told him when he needed me I would be there. I left and never returned to the castle again until you brother took the throne." Reaver ended his tale with a loud and exhausted sigh.

She felt tears fall down her cheeks, there was too much grief to handle so much information at once. She simply nodded and croaked, "Thank you for telling me, I just...I need some time to think." She stood up, unable to handle what she had heard, her body felt like jello and she felt many miles away from it. Reaver motioned to the bed in the corner.

"Take that, I'll sleep in the hammock." He said as he walked to the corner behind the door where a hammock swayed on hooks drilled into the ceiling. He swung himself up and she stared at him for a second before laying in his bed. She didn't bother taking her shoes off, nor did she bother getting under the blankets, there would be no sleep for her that night.

Instead she lay awake and tried to process everything she had learned in the last hour or so, a hand resting on her belly as she walked through the entire tale once more. Her father wasn't a completely good person, but did she really think he was? Where had this all good or all bad idea come from anyway? People weren't perfect and her father had his fair share of pain in his life. As had she and she had done some terrible things as well. Does a person pain excuse their actions or simply explain? Does one have the right to point fingers when there is so many pointed back at them? She could somehow justify everything her father had done up to cheating on her mother which was a completely selfish pursuit. Especially had her mother returned the favor with the same lame excuse her father and Reaver gave she would have been punished. She rubbed her forehead, and laughed to herself quietly. How easy it was for her to excuse her father, a man she loved and longed to look up to because it was convenient for her to do so, but turn around and crucify Reaver for his evils.

She couldn't even argue intentions as fervently as she had before, she knew deep down it made no difference. There had been other options for her Father and for her and they still took the route of evil, because it was easier? More satisfying? Less painful than the alternative? Who knew. It was funny what pain could do to a person, even in her own short life it had shaped her, made the decisions for her, led her to assumptions and misunderstandings. And it had formed her father into a callous man who adored his family to the point of justifying evil in their names. Her father's life was short compared to Reaver's and hers even shorter, her eyes wandered over to the form curled up in the hammock and wondered how much pain could fill a life-span of centuries and counting.

She looked down to her growing abdomen and smiled despite the chaos in her mind. The one absolutely pure good thing in her life right now was inside her, growing. She'd do anything to protect Tom's baby, her baby, their child. It was still difficult to fully grasp that she was having a baby, but she couldn't wait to meet him or her, she had already picked out names, Nathaniel for a boy ad Ava for a girl. She hoped they'd look somewhat like their father. Her heart swelled with a wave of grief, how she missed him and wished he was here. She'd give anything to feel his secure and safe arms around her right now, shielding her and protecting her from everyone and everything. She was grateful Reaver had been there to stop those men, she knew Tom would have done anything to but he'd have been injured of that there was no doubt. Yet the feeling of their hands grabbing her still lingered and she knew he could so easily wash that away.

She crawled to the end of the bed and looked over where Reaver had stored their personal belongings and from her own bag she withdrew a red coat, Tom's uniform that still held his scent. She laid back down and buried her face in it inhaling, with her eyes closed she spent the next few hours imagining him laying next to her, his arms wrapped tightly around her and kissing everything away. They'd fall into gentle love-making where he could make all of it go away, claiming her as his own once more. She yearned for comfort, she knew Reaver would protect her he had proven it thus far, but comfort was another thing altogether. Her fantasy was shattered however when she heard a strangled whimper from across the room. Her gaze travelled to the hammock and she sat up. It was swaying every time Reaver twitched in his sleep.

"No….not my fault, I had to-please stop it." Reaver pleaded, her heart stopped, she had never imagined Reaver would ever beg anyone even in a nightmare. "Don't! I'll fucking kill you, I'll fucking rip your heart out with my bare hands, I swear-No! Please!" He cried out and jerked violently before falling still. She walked over to him carefully and peered over the edge to find him trembling and sweating. She felt a swell of sympathy for him then, she reached for a blanket and laid it over him before wetting a clean towel and pressing it to his head. She dabbed the sweat off then cooled him down. "What're you doing?" He asked dully, she hadn't noticed he was awake, he had remained still and silent, she wondered how long he had been conscious for her minstrations.

"You were having a nightmare, I just wanted to...I don't know. You were upset." She ended lamely dropping the towel.

"Don't pretend like you care Princess, I know what you think of me, I know what everyone thinks of me." He whispered harshly.

"Well you certainly work hard at making people believe it, so forgive us for believing you. I won't bother helping you again, if you rather suffer alone than who am I to stop you?" She snapped angrily before turning away. She plopped back down on the bed and turned her back towards him.

It was quiet for a while before the silence was broken, "I don't owe you anything more."

She furrowed her brow trying to figure out what he meant, it dawned on her a few minutes later that he thought she'd follow in her father's footsteps and make him pay for some tiny comfort she had provided him. What had happened in his life that made him think even the most trivial of kindnesses always came at such a steep pace? "Of course not. You honestly think I would make you pay for that?"

"Why else have you done anything for me? I certainly don't deserve any kindness, but I am aware why you saved my life to begin with. After all I have power, influence and gold. I am valuable alive so long as I have use to you." He muttered.

"I thought you didn't care? After all isn't that how you feel about everyone and everything you do to others?" She said confused, then blew out a breath, "Either way, you're much more foolish than I thought if you honestly think I had any other reason to say that than to save your life from my own allies who'd see you dead."

"You expect me to believe you saved me out of the goodness of your heart?" He taunted coldly.

"You can believe what you want Reaver, I'm simply telling you the truth." She retorted sending his own words back to him. He didn't answer and she wrapped her arms around her stomach and curled into herself, it would be daylight soon and she'd have to join the rest of the crew. She wondered if she should confront Walter with what she knew but then what was the point, other than to upset him? She also wondered if there was going to be any repercussions coming her way from the crew for what Reaver had done, unlike before it sent a thrill of fear straight through her, but she no longer had any right to only think of herself. She curled tighter around her stomach and hoped the journey would go fast.

She woke up to the sounds of a ship and it's crew in motion, she found a plate of food still lukewarm on the table and she devoured it. She chewed her lip as she stood before the door still nervous to venture out of the cabin but she knew Walter and Ben must be out there and they'd protect her, so would Reaver. She stepped out to find everything going as it should, she spotted Ben and Walter at the bow, she got halfway to them when she spotted what could only be blood splattered on the deck. She frowned and looked around her, before quickening her pace to her two friends. When she reached them she could tell they were not happy, she sighed and scratched the back of her head.

"What's going on?" She asked eyeing them both, Walter gave her a disapproving look and Ben refused to look at her, "What? What happened?"

"We went to look for you this morning but couldn't find you, Reaver told us not to disturb you that you were in his cabin. We went in anyway, you were fast asleep. In his bed." Walter said crossing his arms and glancing down at her.

She nearly laughed at what Walter must be thinking but Ben's body language kept her from letting it escape. He was tense and turned away from her, "It's not what you think. What's with the blood?" She gestured back at her.

"Reaver was ornery this morning, happened to take it out on his crew. They weren't following some orders of his or another so he whipped them all brutally. We tried to intervene but Reaver simply dangled Ben overboard and threatened to drop him." Walter sighed, she couldn't help the image that rose in her mind nor the laugh that escaped her throat.

Ben whipped around, "Think you're new lover is amusing do you?"

Her eyes narrowed and she held back a sharp retort, she knew Ben was struggling with Tom's death, the man had been like a father to him after all but she didn't appreciate the quick leap to false conclusions they all seemed to make, especially when all of them had her coming off as some evil witch. "I find Reaver amusing at times, yes. Especially when he is making an example of such a disrespectful, presumptous fool like you. I loved Tom, Ben. He was my world, my one good thing I had going and he's gone, blown away by my own brother. I loved him, I wanted to marry him, I am carrying his child. Don't tell me how much I must not love him because I spent the night sleeping in someone else's bed. Sleeping, nothing else. In case you have to know, Reaver slept in a hammock across the room, if you hadn't taken my bed I wouldn't have been there at all!"

"Then why were you?" Ben asked, his gaze softened a bit but once more hardening.

She shut her mouth, did she really want to tell them? They'd flip out, but there was nothing to be done for it the culprits had been killed and the rest of the crew punished, "Look last night I went to bed and some of Reaver's crew attacked me. They held me down and...and touched me okay? Reaver heard and saved me, he killed the ones attacking me and brought me to his cabin for protection. We talked for a while and had some whiskey then went to sleep. End of story, now you know it all, and why Reaver felt like punishing his crew, are you happy now? Or am I still a whore in your eyes?" She hissed, looking away with her arms folded defensively across her chest. She felt tears flood her eyes as she gazed off into the horizon, the memory of their hands on her, of her pants being ripped down, of him rubbing himself against her came back and she wanted to gag. Instead she felt large, strong arms come around her. She stiffened at first before realizing they meant no harm and relaxed into Walter's chest. She wrapped her arms around him as he nearly crushed her in a tight hug, Ben was fumbling through an apology but Walter merely hushed him.

After a while she pulled away to find Walter looking ruthlessly at the crew, "He killed them, remember. They've been punished, I'm alright." She said tugging on Walter's arm, he turned to look at her and his hard gaze melted away.

"Reaver did something good then. Bloody glad he didn't let Ben interrupt then." Walter said as he peered over her at Reaver behind the wheel.

"Hey!" Ben protested before he dropped his gaze to the floor, "I'm sorry Princess. It was-I shouldn't have said that. I just thought-it doesn't matter, I'm sorry. Us army guys you know, we're a bunch of uneducated baffoons." He joked.

She nodded numbly, not knowing what to say and just breathed in some fresh air, plus salt.

She watched Walter walk away, heading towards Reaver, she hoped he'd be civil but knew Reaver could take care of himself, she was more worried Reaver would kill him for rudeness than anything else. She strode forward until her toes hit the side of the boat and she was at the very front and center of the bow. She held her arms out like she was flying and felt the wind travelling over her arms and through her hair and fingers. She smiled as she stepped onto the railing and balanced herself there.

"No!" Ben said grabbing her around the waist and pulling her back, her eyes popped open and she looked at him confused as he set her back on the deck, "Don't do that, the boat could lurch or a wave could hit us and you'd fall overboard and under the boat. Quick but painful way to die I assure you." He explained nervously.

"Oh." She said flushing red at her foolishness, she should have known better than to do that, "I'm not doing a very good job at protecting Tom's child am I?"

Ben didn't speak at first then sighed, "Well it's a bit more difficult in your position I imagine. You could call off the revolution until after you give birth sentencing many more to die, or go off recklessly and possibly kill your baby. But you're doing neither, I think it's the only middle ground you have. Plus with a brave, strong, devilishly handsome soldier like me at your side nothing will harm you my Princess." He cocked an arrogant grin like always and she laughed, punching him on the shoulder.

"You know I was thinking, you loved Major Swift, and he adored you like his own, he never trusted anyone as much as you of that I know for sure." She began, "I was hoping you'd entertain a request of mine."

Ben looked at her confused at the change of topic, "Sure what is it, Princess?"

"I'd like you to be the godfather." She said softly, grabbing his wrists and gently placing them on her round belly. She wasn't humongous yet but she was big enough to be able to tell she was pregnant not fat. She wondered how much more danger that'd put her baby in if all her enemies simply went for a stomach blow.

He looked stunned, "After what I said you still want me to be the godfather? I mean what would that entail-do you think the ladies would like it?"

She chuckled, "What godfather and protector to the child of the Queen and your dead soldier Father figure? Oh they'll eat that up."

"Than absolutely, I shall protect Major Swift's child with my life, and of course yours my Princess." He bowed his head, "I am deeply honored, you have my gratitude always." He seemed to be in thought, before he pulled out a sword that had been hanging around his belt. Her breath left her lungs as she recognised it, it had been Tom's. Ben knelt on one knee and held the sword up in the palm of both hands. "He would have wanted you to have this since he is not here to protect you himself."

She knew how much it had pained Ben to give the sword away, she took it from him and ran her fingers over it, noticing the chip on the blade where they had trained together. She had been teaching Tom some of her own, more deadly moves and his sword had met with a particularly nasty and fearsome boulder of steel. "Thank you Ben, this means a lot." She had tried to keep the emotion out of her voice but had failed. Ben smiled at her then and they fell into a hug, she felt tears sting her eyes. "I'm sorry I failed him, this whole revolution was to protect our people and yet I couldn't protect the one person I loved the most."

"No one blames you Adeline, it wasn't your fault, only Logan's. He wouldn't want you to carry unfounded guilt around." Ben said, his own voice lilting. They remained silent and simply held onto each other for a few minutes before they pulled apart. "Now, Princess, I feel it my duty to see how well you can protect yourself and your child…" He took out his own sword and led the way to the center of the deck. She held up Tom's sword and they crossed them as they arranged their footing. Walter came to the sidelines, the crew took notice and stopped what they were doing to watch.

"Bring it on, General Finn." She said cockily, a smirk adorning her face, and with that they were clashing swords, she blocked every swing and realized she could never win on pure defense. Ben side stepped to her left and swung the flat side of the sword at her abdomen, she caught it and then circled her sword around it. She pushed back and stepped forward throwing his sword off hers hard enough for him to tumble sideways, she spun around until she was behind him and as he took time to turn around she raised her blade to his sword. "One to the Princess!" Walter called out and they stepped apart.

Her blood was pumping and she felt the sweet adrenaline flowing through her as they once more took up position. Ben feigned a swing at her head which she blocked but her eyes had stayed focused too long on their swords and his foot collided with her legs, sweeping her off her feet and onto her back, she blocked his next attack with her boots and swiped the sword at his. He jumped over it and she threw her shoulder into his stomach as he came back down driving him down. She raised her sword but he blocked it, she was impressed by his speed. She realized they were too close to one another, saw what was about to happen, sure enough Ben slid his sword down to her hands and sliced her wrist. The pain blazed up her arm begging her to release her weapon which she nearly did. Instead she drove the point of her sword into his shoulder, he took a step back to put space between them and she went in for the kill only to be intercepted easily by Ben. The pain was distracting her, she had to focus more. Shaking it off best she could she blocked his lunge and nearly tripped over a loose board, with a grin she stomped on her end of it sending the other end flying upwards. It hit with a resounding thwack between Ben's legs, he crumpled to the ground. Walter and the crew paled and gasped as she sheathed her new sword.

"Two to the Princess and game." Walter called out weakly as Ben staggered to his feet.

"That is not sportsman like! Hitting below the belt, who taught you that?!" Ben said with a cheeky grin on his face

"Tom." She answered a smile plastered on her face, she remembered that conversation, her pride was getting in the way but he merely told her he didn't care how she won so long as she didn't end up dead.

From then on the crew respected her, some dashed away upon seeing her, others held doors open and helped her with the chores she assigned herself. She chuckled every time their eyes widened as they saw her coming their way. The weeks passed quickly that way, help the crew and sword play during the day, sometimes Reaver even took the time to teach her how to shoot better, and then at night she'd talk with Reaver then head to bed. He had never mentioned that night to her again and she never brought it up but there was a precarious truce between them now and neither seemed to want to rock the boat. They had been at sea for two months and she was now carrying her child heavily, her belly bloated out at five months, there was no more sword play or fighting of any kind. It worried her, how would this affect how she fought? She had grown used to protecting her belly over the last two months but it was another thing altogether to be carrying around a huge stomach while trying to manuever and run.

She opened the door to Reaver's quarters as she did every night and plopped herself at the table, she was getting a bit of cabin fever at this point and would do anything to see land again. "How much longer?" She whined, "I can't take this, it's all just water and sky for as far as you can see, I'm going absolutely mad."

Reaver smirked, "You do make a terrible pirate I must say. You're far too helpful for one, and beautiful."

She rolled her eyes, "I look like shit, I haven't had a proper bath-and I do not count the time you pushed me overboard because I stunk-in ages! My hair is greasy, my clothes are dirty. I can't live like this." She folded her arms across her chest as he laughed at her.

"You'll be happy to hear then that my men have spotted Bloodstone in the distance, we'll be there by tomorrow afternoon." He said looking up from polishing his boots.

"Oh good, thank god. Then to Aurora, which is an even longer distance…" She groaned and flopped her head back on the table.

"You know there are many ways to distract yourself on a ship, I can certainly help with that…" He smirked and she grumbled, throwing a rag at him.

"Trust me, I'm too fat to be pretty." She sighed looking down at her protruding belly, and jolted when she felt a kick, she gasped, "Reaver!" She stood up, squealing in excitement.

"Yes, you little minx?" He said, she stopped in front of him and lifted her shirt, letting the air touch her belly. She grabbed his hands and took off his gloves before placing them on her stomach where she had felt the baby kick. "What are you-Oh." the baby kicked once more, and she smiled, amazed. It was proof of life, proof that Tom lived inside of her. Reaver didn't look nearly as enthusiastic as she, he actually looked rather disturbed by it. She felt his hands roam around her stomach, "You _are _quite rotund my dear."

Her eyes narrowed and she batted his hands away pulling down her shirt, "So sorry." She snapped defensively, she looked down at her belly and sighed, she couldn't blame Reaver, she was getting fat. Fat and ugly. She felt the tears well up in her eyes unexpectedly, not sure why this upset her so much, she never much cared before about her weight but she had never been this heavy before either, or heavy at all. "I've just become a whale, perhaps you should just throw me overboard so I can be with my own kind." She sniffled.

Reaver tensed and drew back a little, "Don't be so over-dramatic Princess, you are still really beautiful for a pregnant woman." She sobbed loudly at that.

"No one is going to love me ever again, I won't even be able to fit through doors!" She wailed.

"Hush, you're just hormonal is all, I've seen it time and time again with woman in your condition." Reaver explained uncomfortably, "But once the baby comes you'll be tiny again, and the only telling factor will be the stretch marks all over your body."

"You are r-really bad at this whole reassurance thing." She accused, "I'm pregnant, not diseased, I'm supposed to get big, I bet your Mother was three times the size I am, what with that huge head she had to push out after all."

He sniffed, "I'll have you know that my head was perfectly normal in size thank you very much." He said with an offended air.

She sniffled again before more tears came and she totally broke down, "Oh what am I going to do? I'm scared! What if something terrible happens? How can I possibly fight with this huge watermelon attached to me? I made a mistake, a horrible, horrible mistake." She wailed in a panic. She stepped forward and latched onto Reaver tightly, her arms going around his chest as she rested her head against his shoulder, his body was firm and warm. He froze at first, nervously patting her back as her tears soaked his coat through before he wrapped his arms around her trembling form.

"I tried to warn you." He sighed, "Do not worry, no one will dare harm you when you are with me." He rubbed her back awkwardly as she clung to him for safety and comfort. Her emotions were all over the place but it was good to admit her fear out loud to someone. She knew they'd protect her but what if they all died? What if, what if, what if. It's all that filled her mind, she should have waited to give birth but it was too late now. She'd have to trust them, trust Reaver, to keep her safe.

She tightened her arms and breathed deeply trying to calm herself, he smelled fantastic, her brows furrowed, "You've been holding out on me. I smell soap!" She accused, her face peering up at him, he just smiled unapologetically, like a child caught doing something out of spite.

"I could hardly let myself go, after all how would anyone distinct me from the plebian masses aboard this ship if I smelled and looked just as unkempt as they?" He huffed.

"Easy, you're the only pompous ass on board." She said once more nestling into his arms. There was something comforting about being in his arms. He was firm and solid, strong and unrelenting, like a boulder. Yet he was warm and tall, the perfect height for her to cuddle into, she nearly giggled at the thought of Reaver as a cuddler, and yet here he was trying to comfort her even if he was out of his depth and comfort zone. Tom had been small and lithe, he was not as broad as Reaver and she had barely fit in his arms but Reaver was different, even pregnant she was small in his large arms. Not that he was fat just broad and firm. She felt his hand trail down her back, resting in the dip of her small back as it slowly tried to make its way to her ass. "If that hand goes any further I will rip off your balls." She whispered in his ear. She smiled as his hand slowly but surely made its way back to her shoulder blades. She stepped away and dried her tears.

The emotions had passed and she was merely a slightly anxious and completely exhausted mess, he huffed, "Look you've gone and ruined my favorite coat, filled it with snot, disgusting." He swept out of the room suddenly and she rolled her eyes before drinking a shot of whiskey, but when he returned it was with some crew members carrying a large wash basin filled with warm water and a wooden box filled with powdered soap. Her eyes looked longingly at it, but she knew it must be for Reaver she bit her lip. "I go to all this trouble to get you your precious bath you've been whining on about and instead of hopping in you just stand there!" He said folding his arms, she laughed and went up to him, she stood on her tip toes and placed an exaggerated wet, sloppy kiss on his cheek as her hands pressed his face into hers.

He scrunched up his face and batted her hands away, "Disgusting." He grumbled before he sat on his bed, she knew he was watching her undress.

"You can't even see Reaver, what is the point?" She asked as she let her pants and underwear drop before stepping in.

"That's even better; then I can imagine whatever I wish." He smirked and she rolled her eyes, something she did often around him. She sunk into the warm water, moaning with pleasure as her muscles loosened and the grime of months at sea peeled off her. She didn't really know when she became semi-friendly with Reaver, it had happened gradually, she didn't trust him completely but she knew he would protect her and never harm her. She had seen a softer side of him as well, one many would deny he had. Her thoughts had been slowly changing as well, she was still repulsed by the things he did and had done but now she wasn't as quick to judge. She knew he harbored a tremendous amount of pain, and through the weeks of spending time with him she found herself slowly wishing she could alleviate it but Reaver refused to let anyone near it, not even her. He was still almost as guarded as he always was, but that's what centuries would do to you she supposed.

When she felt brand new she dressed in a long night gown and laid on the bed which he graciously gave up a month ago after a squabble they had over it. He had tried relegating her to the hammock but when she had tried to get up there her belly got in the way and nearly sent her flying to the floor, after that the bed became hers. He had tried to convince her to let him sleep beside her, that he'd even behave but she didn't believe him for one second, so for the last month she listened to him whine every night. "Can't even sleep in my own bed, on my own ship. Woe is me. This is really cutting into my beauty sleep."

"Not like it was working before anyway." She commented dryly as she pulled the covers up to her chin, she heard his breath leave his body in a hiss.

"When I get my eyes back you are going to regret all those mean things you've said to me." He said as he wriggled around trying to get comfortable.

"I'll try my best to fulfill that little fantasy of yours." She mumbled sleepily and drifted off but not before hearing Reaver say, "Darling you have no idea how many of my fantasies you could fulfill."

The next day found her standing at the very bow of the ship staring hard at the horizon for any sign of land, by late morning her shriek of joy echoed across the sea, "Land! I see land!" She said excitedly to anyone listening, they all looked at her as if she had lost her mind as she danced around singing, "Sweet land, oh how I've missed you, I'll never forsake you again, Oh sweet land."

Walter shook his head with a smile on his lips as Ben looked at her concerned, "Do you think she's completely lost it?"

"You spend enough time with Reaver like she has been, you'd lose it too." Walter said, they laughed.

By the afternoon they were docked, but Reaver held her back as everyone disembarked. He decided to let his crew leave the ship for once. That was only after telling them how they were to look after the Princess if they saw her around or in need, all the crew agreed eagerly, ready to see other people. "It would be safer for you if we were seen together. You are carrying my child and are a hero." He told her the story, she nodded. She didn't argue, she didn't know the land, people, or the customs and she had heard plenty of stories about lawlessness in Bloodstone from everyone. Had it been only her she had to worry about she'd complain but she had a much smaller, more fragile life to care about as well, and she couldn't be too careful.

They interlocked arms and let Ben and Walter lead the way off the ship, they followed and her eyes roamed all over the place taking in the new city. It seemed dirty and grimy, it smelled and yet there was a homey feel to it. There were fish markets on the docks, the streets were cobblestone and littered with a strange mixture of blood, vomit, garbage and drunk or dead men. There were tons of inn's and screaming couples who lived above them. There were shops that sold various things, even a small voodoo shop, she looked at it in interest, "Does that really work?" She asked Reaver who merely smirked. They stopped before the last Inn, it was a much quieter one, and there were no hookers or strippers in this one. It was right before the residential part of town and she could see the small huts the town folks lived in.

They entered the small and antiquated tavern, it was a calm and soothing atmosphere, perhaps the only fancy, nice place in town. She didn't understand how it stayed open when all the people seemed to want to have their barfights at different taverns. There was a pudgy red-head with large breasts and rosy cheeks behind the counter, her eyes lit up when she saw Reaver, "Ah Mister Reaver! Welcome back sir! Shall Marvin take your bags?"

As if summoned by his name, Marvin, a short but skinny aging man magically appeared before them as Reaver spoke, "Yes please, my lady and I shall be in the suite, her brother and Uncle will be in the rooms across the hall Marion. Thank you. Did you recieve my last payment?"

She nodded, "Yes Mister Reaver, sir, I thank you kindly, your generosity keeps these doors open alone, I am forever grateful to you." She said bowing deeply before pouring a large pint of what seemed to be Reaver's favorite whiskey, "What happened to your eyes?" The woman asked as she placed the pint in his hand.

He waved the question away dismissively, "Ah just an old bar fight in Albion, don't worry the other guy is dead." He lied easily, "This is Delia, and Delia this is Marion."

She stepped forward and shook the womans broad and strong calloused hands, "Hello, nice to meet you, you have such a lovely place here. I was worried we'd end up in one of those other places…not that I can't hold my own but well you know." She said placing a hand on her belly, Marion smiled and nodded.

"Of course dear, one can never be too careful around children. Mister Reaver finally having some children of his own! I've been trying to marry this man off for years now, he needs to start his own family! He is very good with kids my dear. He loved to baby sit mine, they absolutely adored him." Marion reassured her, Adeline waited until Marion had her back turned to look up at Reaver quizzically, he just shook his head. Walter and Ben were also looking at him strangely but they just shrugged it off and headed to their rooms.

"We shall be back down for dinner Madame, is there any chance you have my favorite?" Reaver asked.

"Oh what a stupid question, of course we do, dinner will be ready at seven be here or you're out of luck." She warned before waving them off. She followed Reaver to his their suite and she unpacked in the spare bedroom, his was across the room and the large bathroom lay at the end of their hall. It was like a mini-apartment up here and it was quite cozily and homely decorated.

When she entered the living room and saw Reaver she said, "I have so many questions."

He sighed in exasperation, "Everything she said is true, I rather not go into it."

She made a sound of disappointment but said, "Oh fine, so what now? We have hours to burn, I think I'd like to see the town."

"You'd be safer in here, out of sight." Reaver said firmly.

"Oh come on, I've been sequestered on that damn little boat of yours for months, I will not be imprisoned in this place as well!" She complained.

"My vessel is not a _boat _Princess, and you are not imprisoned either. It would just be easier if you stayed here." He crossed his arms.

"Oh come now, just for this afternoon, you'll be there to make sure I'm alright, and we need to pick out your tribute." she pleaded.

He raised an eyebrow, "So excited to hand pick the person that dies?"

She sighed, it had been easier thinking of it differently but she knew that was about to happen, the least she could do was make sure he didn't pick someone with a family or some other sort of moral obligation to live. Reaver was far more valuable alive then dead, and money can buy some things. It made her uncomfortable to send someone else to their death because Reaver had more use to her, in many different ways. The moral view that one is more important than the other simply based on money, and of course, Reaver's accusation she was just using him. She was, but that wasn't the only thing that kept her around him. It had been at first but now she was starting to somewhat like him a little.

"I just don't want to be cooped up, I've never been here before, come on give me the grand tour." She pleaded, he sighed.

"Oh very well, if only to stop your incessant whining." He said, she grinned victoriously.

She dragged him excitedly out of the tavern as he grumbled, she couldn't help herself, she had always felt the thrill of adventure in new places and she wanted to take as much in as possible. She ignored his complaints, instead responding with enthusiasm and curiousity. He filled her in on all the details as she pointed out buildings describing them for him so he'd know which she was referring too. In plan Reaver style he responded in either a bored tone, a condescending one, or his usual quick witty sarcasm. However it was the voodoo shop she really had an eye for and she dragged him to the door. "Come on, I'm interested, you know my Mum and Dad never believed in anything. I want to see." She pleaded, he sighed.

"It's not all that interesting Princess, I'm pretty sure I owe the shopkeep gold in fact." Reaver said plainly.

She snorted, "All that money and you haven't paid your debt?"

"Well I would have paid for it if it worked, why would I spend my hard earned gold on false and broken garbage?" Reaver griped.

"You mean the people's hard-earned money." She reminded him.

"You truly have no idea the chore it is to have to constantly be surrounded by such mundane filthy plebians." Reaver huffed. She rolled her eyes and dragged him in anyway.

Her eyes flitted over everything in the shop, to the animal and humans bones, to the dolls that had yet any personal markings, to tomes of knowledge. Different herbs, incense and candles, stones and crystals of all sorts. Jewelry made of all sorts of different materials and build-your-own-altar kits. She smiled and grabbed a doll. "I can't wait to try this out." She said handing the gold to the shopkeep.

Reaver sighed, "What is it?"

"Ah a voodoo doll, what a fine choice madame, in whose likeness do you wish it to be in?" The shopkeep said as Reaver tensed and folded his arms across his chest.

"Logan's please." She said grinning.

"Ah madame, that will cost you much gold. It is hard to get the material to stuff in the doll from such royalty." The shopkeep replied.

"What do you mean?" She asked avidly

"We must fill the dolls with personal bodily items of the one you wish to torment, hair, finger nails clippings, skin...anything might work." He answered, "However I do have his hair and some bloody cloth I can fill it with but it will cost you."

"How much?" She asked quickly, she wasn't about to give this one up, she'd enjoy toying with Logan a bit, if it worked, if not she had a nice little coping mechanism to take her anger out on.

"Ten thousand gold coins." He smiled slyly.

She frowned, she hadn't brought that much with her, she then turned to Reaver and tugged at his arm, "Pay for me, I'll pay you back when we get home, I promise."

"Absolutely not! I am not a bank, and furthermore, I will not give money to this lying, thieving, manipulating, decieving old coot!" Reaver said folding his arms across his chest.

"I'll give you double." She said "Pleeeeaaassseee." She used her best whining voice with a hint of desperate pleading and sadness in it, it had always worked on her brother and Walter for the most part.

Reaver frowned and held out his gold purse, her face lit up, and she handed over the gold, "Thank you thank you thank you thank you." She said, as she let the shopkeep fill the doll. When her order was ready she grabbed it and slammed the head of the doll on the table hard.

Reaver winced, "You know if that works you might have knocked what little sense your brother has left out of his head."

"Aw how cute! You're starting to see things our way!" She noted as she led them out of the shop, Reaver groaned.

"It happens, I've begun to assimilate to my captors." He whispered in a horrified tone. She laughed and pulled him along the littered cobblestone street. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a familiar man, one who she had seen a few times along their journey through the town. She pulled Reaver along, heading down different streets to see if the man would follow, he did.

"What are you doing?" Reaver complained.

"Quiet there is a man following us." She whispered to him. She pulled him into an alley as normally and calmly as possible and waited behind some barrels, when the man walked past looking confused she grabbed him and slammed him into the wall, she shoved the barrel of her gun under his chin, "What do you want?"

The man was average height and skinny, his clothes ripped and he had bags under his red-rimmed eyes, "D-don't shoot! I don't mean any harm Missus!"

"Then why are you following us?" She hissed as Reaver came to her side.

"I've come to talk to Lord Reaver, madam, it is of the utmost importance that our King knows what is afoot in his land!" He cried out. She narrowed his eyes and searched his body finding no weapons, poisons or anything else that could harm them or incriminate him. She let him fall to the ground but never lowered her gun, aiming it directly at his head. He didn't get up instead he bowed to Reaver who stepped forward.

"What is it then?" Reaver asked impatiently.

"Lord of Bloodstone, King of Pirates, I have come to warn you, the assassin's seek to abolish your rules and mount your stuffed head as a trophy on the gates. They tire of your rules, of the lawlessness and violence in the land, they wish to rule with justice instead of the Pirate's creed." he informed them.

"And what are their plans?" He said.

"Some of them have set sail to your home in Albion, but most have stayed here hoping you'd return if the message from the royal guard came to you like it was supposed to."

"And how do you know this?" Reaver asked softly.

The man gulped and shuddered, "I was part of them my Lord, I beg your mercy!"

Reaver's brow furrowed, "So you are telling me why?"

"Because you have more gold than they do, more power and strength, and my daughter she is ill, but I have no money for a doctor, please, I'll do what I can but just take her to a doctor, pay for her treatment, please."

"You have already given me the information, what good are you to me now?" Reaver noted with some amusement.

"I can help you, I'll do whatever you want, please…." He begged with a grief stricken face.

"Whatever I want hmm? I have just the proposition for you then." Reaver said smiling maliciously, "And this way I won't have to lose two of my favorite servants. Merely one."


End file.
